Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns
by EWhiteOwl18
Summary: It's been eleven years since Ikuto left. Since then Amu has gotten into a relationship with Tadase. Amu couldn't be happier-or so she thinks. But what will happen when she finds a man sleeping in her bed one night a month before graduation? Amd when she sees who this man is, will she begin to question everything she thinks she knows? Rated T for Ikuto. XP
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first story on fanfiction and I before I start I just wanna give a little background info. Amu and the rest of the Guardians are 23 and are graduating in a month. Tadase and Amu, Kukai and Utau, Kairi and Yaya, and Rima and Nagi are dating. Kukai and Utau are one year older than everyone so they've already graduated but they come hang out at the school sometimes. No one has seen Ikuto since the wedding(Shugo Chara Encore). Utau is still a singing legend. Amu still has Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia.

By the way, there will be a few things you won't understand if you haven't read Shugo Chara Encore(the secret of the Embryo, the wedding, and possibly a few other things I'm not remembering). So if you want to know what I'm talking about(it's okay if you don't know what they are, they don't really have anything to do with the story, just a little detail) you'll have to read Shugo Chara Encore. I'm gonna write a disclaimer now to make things easier. It's gonna count for the whole story. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS FROM IT. I OWN ONLY THE STORYLINE OF THIS FANFICTION AND A FEW CHARACTERS I MADE UP WHO WILL COME IN LATER IN THE STORY WHO I WILL SAY BY NAME. There. Done. And that's about it. Enjoy the story! (I hope)

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the college library, working on a project that was due next week. Working hard. Trying not to fail out of school.

"Hello, Amu-chan!" I smiled. I found it a little funny that Tadase called me Amu-chan even though we were dating.

"Tadase," I laughed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Amu."

Tadase blushed and smile sheepishly. "At least one more time." He pecked me on the cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

I dazed off a bit. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about what it was like when we were younger." My mind slowly drifted to Ikuto. I felt an aching emptiness bloom in my chest. Was it possible that I...?

I shook the thought out of my head. _I'm happy with what Tadase and I_ _have. There's no reason to miss Ikuto._

"Amu-chan?" Ran said.

I blinked. "What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You've been spacing out a lot lately..."

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," Miki said, concern evident in her voice.

Tadase asked worriedly, "You aren't sick, are you?" He put his hand on my forehead. I looked up at him from my chair and smiled. His blonde hair had darkened until it was more of a light, sandy brown than anything else. His face had become slightly more masculine, but it still had its feminine angles. He was now a few inches taller than me, but not much. Since his attitude hadn't changed much since we were young, he still had Kiseki.

"I'm not sick," I assured everyone. "I'm just a little... Distracted lately. I mean, life's been going by so fast. And the X-egg count has gone down exponentially ever since Easter started forgetting about the Embryo." I bowed my head and giggled into my hand. I was still the only one who knew about the secret of the Embryo.

Tadase glanced at me quizzically but said nothing.

I looked at my watch. "Ah!" I screamed. "I'm going to be late for dinner! My mom's going to kill me!" Of course, I do live by myself. In a tiny apartment, but it was home. Tonight, however, I was supposed to meet my family at my old house for dinner. I jumped up and ran through the library.

The library called, "Young lady, there will be no running in the library!" But I was already out the door.

I felt the Humpty Lock beat against my no longer flat chest. "Ran! Chara Change!"

"Okay!" Ran said. The X-shaped barrette in my pink hair turned into a red heart. I took off running faster than I ever could without Chara Changing. I made it to my parents' house in less than a minute.

I bent over, breathing heavily. The heart disappeared and was replaced by the regular barrette.

My mother opened the door and smiled at me. "Amu! You made it!" She knit her eyebrows in confusion. "Why are you panting?"

X

After dinner, I started walking home. _I really need to get a car._

When I finally got to my apartment, I took a quick shower, changed, and moved to lay in my bed. I glanced at the clock in my room. The red numbers told it me it was 11:52. I grimaced. I was walking for that long?

Like I said. I needed a car.

I blindly found my way to my bed and plopped down on it. I snuggled into the covers and curled up into a ball.

That's when my knee touched a warm body and I heard a person's steady breathing.

My golden eyes shot open and I saw a shadowy figure lying across from me. So close I could smell his minty breath.

I screamed and jumped out of my bed. The person also got out of my bed, awakened by my scream. I picked up the nearest object I could find. My heart dropped when I saw what it was. _What am I supposed to do with a cordless phone?!_

"Stay away from me!" I cried. "I'll hit you if you come any closer!"

The person laughed and I paused. Why did that laugh sound so familiar...?

"Wow," the person said. "I come back after eleven and this is how you greet me?"

I gasped and the phone dropped out of my hand. "Ikuto?"

He flipped the light switch and I saw the man who'd disappeared all those years ago. "Yo."

That's it for this chapter. :) Aren't I so nice? Dropping it off right when Ikuto comes. XP Well, I'll try to update soon, so if you decide you want to keep reading(please say yes) then it shouldn't be too long a wait. I hope. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Someone reviewed my last chapter and said that I never mentioned whether it was high school or college so I just wanted to make sure pointed out that this is college the Guardians are graduating from. So... Yeah! That's pretty much it. Thanks for reviewing and stuff! XD**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 2**

I automatically began stuttering like seeing Ikuto set off some sort of switch. "But... You... You were... Why are you in my bed?"

Ikuto smirked. "Just like old times, huh?" I thought about the first time I found Ikuto passed out in my bed. The memory made my face turn red. Ikuto's grin widened. "I remember I used to always make you blush."

"Shut up!" I yelled, becoming even redder.

"You used to tell me that all the time, too."

Ikuto didn't really look all that different from the last time I'd seen him. He was a little bit taller and he looked happier than he had when he'd left. But besides that, he looked almost exactly the same.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" he murmured.

I blushed furiously. "Yes I have! I'm taller now, my hair is longer-"

"A lot bustier than I remember."

My mouth dropped and every single drop of blood in my body seemed to rush to my head just to make my face a deeper crimson than before. Realizing what I looked like, I closed my mouth, crossed my arms over my chest(which Ikuto had apparently taken a lot of attention to), and stuttered, "You're the one who hasn't changed!"

He paused and shrugged. "That's not quite true. I got Yoru back. Jut like you got Ran, Miki, and Suu back." Yoru came out from under the covers and said, "Hey, shut up! I'm tryin' to sleep-nya!"

I stared at Yoru. He had been lying where my feet had been moments before. Within seconds, I'd grabbed Yoru by the neck and began shaking him vigorously. "Were you looking up my shorts?!"

"Let me go-nya!"

Suddenly, Ikuto's arms were around me. "You really haven't changed. You still have a high body temperature."

I released Yoru and shoved Ikuto away. "Stop! I'm dating Tadase!"

Ikuto looked up thoughtfully. "Tadase..." He smiled. "The game is on. And I don't intend to lose." I examined him from head to toe. "By the way, I'm staying here until I can find my own place."

I opened my eyes wide. "_What?" _He Chara Changed with Yoru and put his hand in his pocket.

"Later, Amu."

He leaped out the window and into the darkness.

I sat in silence for a moment. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed wordlessly with anger.

_I'm not gonna sleep at all tonight._

**Okay! Done! Really short, I know. But I'm gonna try and make up for that by posting another chapter this weekend. Maybe two. I don't know. But anyways. What'd you guys think? Reviews, follows, and faves are loved! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! So I'm posting another chapter because the last one was really short and it was really mean to cut it off there. (Layla: No, being mean would be killing just about- Me: STOP! That wouldn't be mean, that would be a tragedy. Layla: O.O) But that's about it. So onto the story! **

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 3**

When I went to school the day after Ikuto made his appearance, I felt like a zombe. "Amu-chan..." Ran said. "You don't look so good..."

"I think I'm gonna die." Miki dragged her pencil along her tiny notepad. Ran shook her pink pom poms. "Let's-go-Amu-chan! Let's go-Let's go- Amu-chan!"

Miki said coolly, "This should wake you up." She showed me what she had drawn. It was a horrible monster. _Why did she draw that?_ "This is what you look like right now."

I screamed in horror and hastily tried to fix my face. When I felt presentable, I asked my four Guardian Characters, "Any better?"

Ran and Miki stared. Dia blinked rapidly. Suu sweat-dropped and murmured, "Amu-chan..."

Miki sighed and the sound of pencil against paper could be heard. She looked at Amu and waved the writing utensil in the air, saying, "Draw, drew, drawn!"

The air sparkled and Amu suddenly felt much cleaner. She took out her compact and sighed in relief when her reflection showed her usual pink-haired, golden-eyed self instead of the creature she'd been before.

"Amu-chan!"

I turned back and saw Tadase running toward me. For obvious reasons, Kiseke was gliding next to if not in front of Tadase.

I smiled widely and waved.

_The game is on, and I don't intend to lose._

I blinked and the smile slipped gently off my face. _Ikuto..._

Tadase grinned and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you, Amu-chan." A faint red tint appeared on my cheeks. I still couldn't believe he'd kept the promise he made when we were twelve. Even more surprising was that it still made me blush.

"T-Tadase!" I stuttered. The man in question laughed. The promise had become like an inside joke between us, more on his part than mine. A smile lit up my face and I giggled.

_I remember I used to alway make you blush._

I tensed. "Tadase?"

"Yes?" The honesty and openness in his eyes almost made me stop. Almost.

"Tadase... Have you seen... Ikuto lately?"

Any trace of happiness left his face and pain replaced it. I had known that Ikuto was a sensitive topic since he hadn't appeared for eleven years. I automatically regretted my words when dark clouds seemed to cross his eyes and his smile disappeared. This was the one subject that could make him this serious.

"No," Tadase said. "Not since the wedding. Why?"

I quickly put my hands in front of my chest, waving frantically, and exclaimed, "J-just because! Just wondering, you know? Why would you even ask? Ha ha!" I laughed nervously. Tadase looked at me for a few moments before smiling again.

"I love you, Amu-chan."

And just like that, the tension was gone. Pink spread across my cheeks and Tadase laughed. I couldn't help but join in.

For the rest of the day, I focused on the upcoming exams harder than ever before. Just to keep my mind off the thieving cat that may or may not be awaiting my return.

**Ugh. Another short chapter. Why am I so mean? :( Ah, well. Whatever. Just because I'm being mean I'm going to post one in like, five minutes. (Ivory: You act like you're in such high demand. Me: D: Layla: She's right, you know. Actually, you might be talking to thin air. Me: Lena, would you please say something? Lena: *with smokey eyes* I wonder if there are any ****_guys _****reading this... Or maybe Ikuto-sama can come and- Me: NOT THAT.) But... Yeah. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I'm back after like, five minutes. As promised. :) So... Yeah. No comments. I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer, kay? :)**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 4**

When the last bell rang, I charged out of the classroom. Tadase had offerred to study after school in the library, but the thought of Ikuto in my apartment _alone _made my mouth speak on its own, saying no.

"Ran! Chara Change!" A red heart appeared in my hair and I darted to my tiny apartment. When I got to the door, I shoved my hand deep in my bag and dug around for my key. Finally, I wrapped my hand around it and moved to unlock the door.

My hand shook, impairing my ability to unlock the door. I wasn't sure if I was trembling because of nervousness or excitement.

The lock clicked and I opened the door slowly.

I blinked when all that awaited me was silence and emptiness.

A breath escaped my lips and I visibly relaxed. _I should've known he was just trying to get under my skin._

I dropped my bag on the floor by the couch and strode to my room, plopping down on my bed when I got there. I closed my eyes and sighed.

And a voice by my door cursed.

I sat up pin-straight before screaming and curling up into a ball.

Standing in front of me was Ikuto with a towel around his waist and water dripping from his blue hair.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him. "Leave, leave, _leave!"_

A door shut and I laid there, staring at the ceiling.

_I can never unsee that._

The door reopened and Ikuto said, "It's safe to look," although he kept his teasing lilt. I glanced at him and blushed slightly.

The shirt read, "Free hugs."

Ikuto caught the light reddening and grinned widely. "If this shirt embarrasses you, I can take it off."

My blush deepened. "You know, you're even worse than before!"

Ikuto smirked. "Now that you're older, you've graduated from PG. Now you can hear PG-13."

"Hey! I'm twenty-three! I've seen rated R movies before."

He raised his eyebrows and looked me in the eyes mischievously. "Do you really want to see what R is?"

I said nothing.

"Didn't think so."

I sighed. "Just... Do whatever! I'm gonna take a shower. And don't you dare look!" I added. He smirked.

"No promises."

**About thirty minutes later**

After I'd taken a shower and changed, I walked out of the bathroom and into my little kitchen, pouring myself a glass of milk.

A pair of arms slammed down on the counter around me so I couldn't run away and a warm body pressed itself against mine. My breath caught as someone else's brushed against my neck.

"Hello, Amu."

I sighed, exasperated, and yelled, "Ikuto, I swear, if you don't get off of me, I will throw you out the window!"

"But you're so warm and I'm freezing to death... I don't want to let go."

I gasped as he put his head on my shoulder, wrapped his arms around my waist, and slowly began swaying back and forth like he was dancing to music that wasn't there.

His warm breath on my cheek. His body against my back. His arms around my waist. The whole scenario was making my tensed muscles go slack. I began rocking along with him. It was probably a comical sight, but I didn't care. I was having too much fun.

At least, I was. Until I remembered who was behind me.

I stopped and with my jaw locked, I grabbed my glass of milk and turned to face Ikuto. He raised an eyebrow.

I poured the milk all over his blue hair.

Ikuto released me and I stormed into my room. I paused in the doorway and screamed, "You're sleeping on the couch!" before slamming the door shut.

The shower turned on and I threw myself on my bed, curling into a ball.

_I didn't even get my milk._

**Done! So? What do you think? It was longer than my last two. :) Review, fave, follow. All of them are loved! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! Um... No comments, really. Don't even know why I'm writing an author's note. :) So on with the story!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up in the middle of the night and blinked rapidly to clear my vision. A heavy object layed across my waist. A heavy, _warm _object.

I screamed.

Ikuto was lying next to me, hugging me to him.

His dark blue eyes opened and he smirked, pulling me even closer. "Good morning, Amu."

I quirmed about, trying to get away. "Let me go, you perverted cat!"

Ikuto rolled me over so I was facing him and got so close our noses touched. "I thought we already had this conversation."

I recalled when Ikuto had snuck into my room for the very first time. I'd said he was a pervert. And he'd replied-

A blush spread across my face. Ikuto's teeth practically glowed in the dark. "So you do remember."

I ground my teeth. "Shut up! It's not like I wanted to." As a matter of fact, I'd done my best to forget. Ikuto had been gone for eleven years; it would've been childish if I'd held onto the hope of him coming back.

Ikuto paused, sensing my change of mood. The bed groaned and Ikuto's body disappeared. "I'm going to sleep on the couch. Sweet dreams, Amu."

The bedroom door closed and I was alone.

**Next morning**

When I woke up, no one else was in my bed.

I stepped quietly into the main room and heard Ikuto's near silent breathing.

_He really did sleep on the couch... _I thought. _He actually can be responsible every once in a while._

I leaned over the back of the couch. Ikuto's chest rose and fell steadily with his breathing and a gentle expression was on his face. A lock of blue hair fell across his eyes.

_He almost looks... vulnerable, _I thought. _Like a little boy in a man's body._ Without thinking, I brushed the hair out of his face and behind his ear.

An almost inaudible purr slipped out of his lips. He turned on his back and grabbed my hand, holding it against his cheek with both of his own.

I froze, unsure of what to do in the current situation. I had to get to school, but how could I leave him when he looked so weak?

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head rapidly. _This is Ikuto we're talking about, not a little boy! _I yanked my hand away from Ikuto and jumped back from the couch. _I don't have time for that. I have to leave. Besides, Tadase..._

The couch groaned and Ikuto mumbled incoherently.

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

**About ten minutes later**

By the time I got to my first period class, I was dying of exhaustion from running the distance from my apartment to school. I laid my head down on the desk and tried to regulate my uneven breathing.

"Hello, Amu-chan."

I sat up pin-straight and saw Nagihiko standing in front of me. He was wearing nice black pants and a short-sleeve, button-down, white dress shirt. As usual, his long purple hair hung free down to his waist. His brown eyes twinkled with kindness. _Unlike when he Chara Changes with Temari, _I thought, remembering the first time I'd seen him like that. Ikuto had been jumping around like the cat he is. And then Suu almost drowned Nadeshiko and I in whipped cream.

"Hey, Nagi!" I said. "How's it going with you and Rima?"

Nagi blushed and said, "It's been pretty good, I guess... What about you and Tadase?"

I flushed deeply. "It's going well. Same as normal."

Nagi smiled warmly. "Still keeping his promise?"

"What promise?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"I love you, Amu-chan."

I jumped out of my chair and whirled around. "T-Tadase!" I stuttered. Someone nearby laughed.

"Amu, your face is as red as a strawberry!"

I turned and yelled, "What would _you _know, Kukai?" He laughed even harder.

"Kukai..."

The walnut-haired boy froze before turning and laughing nervously, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry, Utau."

The blonde in question was standing behind him with a warning in her purple eyes. Placing her hand on her hip, she said, "You should be apologizing to Amu, not me." Kukai walked over to Utau and hugged her tightly, saying, "Yeah, yeah, later. But I want to talk to you first."

I rolled my eyes and Nagi laughed lightly. Rima walked up behind him and tugged gently on his hair. "Be nice."

Nagi grinned. "I am, I am." He draped his arm around her shoulders. I smiled.

Tadase followed suit and pulled me toward him. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer.

Professor Nikaidou walked into the classroom. "Okay, class, get your textbooks ou-"

Nikaidou fell face-first to the floor and papers scattered everywhere. Everyone in the classroom sweat-dropped, some laughing like crazy as he quickly rushed to gather his papers.

Class started.

**Yeah, kinda a sucky ending. I know. :) Ugh, that Tadamu scene gave me a headache. Gotta go. Hope you liked it! *holds head in hands* God, it hurts! TADAMU, WHY?!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hello again! OMG TEN FOLLOWERS?! YESSS! EXCITEMENT! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU! 8D Anyways, here's the sixth chapter in the story. Maybe this one will be longer...?**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 6**

The final bell rang, announcing the end of the school day. Everyone in the classroom jumped out of their seats and either ran toward the door or to the other desks to meet up with their friends. As I closed my books, all of my middle school friends stepped in front of me to start up another conversation.

"Hey, Hinamori!" Kukai said, quite loudly if I might add.

"Hello, Amu-chan," Tadase murmured.

"Joker," Kairi acknowledged, slightly bowing his head.

"Hey Amu," Utau waved.

"Hi, Amu-tan!" Need I say who said that?

"Hello, Amu-chan," Nagi greeted, repeating what Tadase said word-by-word.

"Hi, Amu," Rima said quietly.

I smiled at everyone. "Hey, guys! What's up?" They glanced at each other conspiratorily.

"Well," Nagi started. "Since we're going to be graduating soon, we were thinking that maybe-"

"We want to throw a party at your apartment." I stared at Rima. "Well, that's what we were asking. I don't see why we should drag it out." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, long story short, can we have a graduation party at your apartment?" Utau questioned.

I smiled brightly and replied, "Yeah, why-?" And then I remembered the blue-haired cat who was probably lying on my couch at that very moment.

"No, no, no, it's not possible!" I screamed, my honey eyes widening. I waved my small hands in front of me rapidly.

Tadase looked at me curiously. "Why not? Just a minute ago you were saying that it's fine. Why can't we-?"

"W-w-well, y-you see, my, um... My... My apartment is a mess! Nobody can come over until I clean it! Yeah, that's it!"

Kukai replied without skipping a beat, "It would've gotten dirty during the party anyways. Besides, it's not like any of us care. Utau and I's apartment is probably _way _worse than-"

"Kukai..." Utau was practically radiating anger. He rubbed the back of his head and said slightly nervously, "Sorry, Utau... Classified information?"

I ignored the lovers' quarrel-though Utau would probably kill me if she heard me say that-and tried to further my own case. "Yeah, but I would feel really embarrassed, you know? I mean, even if you guys don't care, I would."

Rima glared at me. "Look, we're coming whether you like it or not. Let's go, crossdresser." Everyone sweat-dropped as Rima dragged Nagi by his purple hair out of the classroom.

No one spoke. Then Kukai exclaimed, "See ya tonight, Hinamori!" and ran with Utau into the hallway. I groaned. "Ugh, this is gonna be a pain." I blinked.

"Wait... _Tonight?!_"

I charged into the schoolyard, leaving Tadase in the dust.

_I have to do something about Ikuto! _I mentally screamed.

**Ugh... Short chapter again... THe next one should be longer, though. Well, just a warning, the next chapter is gonna have a bathroom scene and if any of you are REALLY sensitive to dirty themes, you should probably skip over that. I'll mark where the dirtiness comes in so any of you sensitive people can skip over it. It's nothing too bad, don't worry. It shouldn't be too terrible. Most people should be able to read it. :) Um... Yeah. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Wow. That's... A lot of views. :O :D Anyways, there's a bathroom scene in this and Ikuto decides to be Ikuto and be all dirty and stuff. Not too bad, but I'll mark it for those of you who are sensitive to that. Um... Yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 7**

I scrambled from university to my apartment and fumbled with the key when I arrived, cursing all the way. It probably would've been comical in any other situation. But at this point, I was just terrified of what would happen if I were to be found out. Probably something like what happened last time.

Just as the door clicked, I shoved the thought out of my head. I didn't need to know how to react, because no one would find out. I'd gone through this once before, and I was going to learn from my mistakes. Besides, I was living on my own now so no one could discover him. I was living alone except for... _My stray roomie._

I threw the door open and my head swiveled around comically as I hurriedly tried to come up with an idea to get my friends not to come over. Unfortunately, I came up blank and knew that once they got here, they weren't leaving unless something drastic happened.

I glanced at the clock and the little devil numbers told me-

I swore loudly. _Since when is it six o'clock. _They'd probably be coming at 6:30 at the latest. I looked down at myself and shouted in dismay. My worry had made me oblivious to the fact that not only had I run through mud puddles and other unidentifiable puddles, but it looked as if I'd run through a field of swords. _My pants are shredded!_

I groaned. "I need to take a shower!" I all but shouted. Without even sparing a glance around the apartment, I charged into the bathroom, already removing my shirt. I opened the bathroom door, threw my shirt on the floor, and slammed the door shut behind me, locking it.

I had just unzipped my pants when I realized I wasn't alone.

Ikuto was staring at me through the foggy glass of the shower door. Luckily, the steam covered all of his... _vital parts. _But that didn't stop the monstrous blush that appeared on my face.

As he reached for a towel and turned off the water, Ikuto smirked. "You know, Amu, if you wanted me that badly, you could've just asked."

A record-breaking blush replaced the previous one. I stumbled back and was about to open the door when a click sounded and a voice called, "Amu-chan!"

I froze and stared at the door as if I could see through it.

"Tadase?" I whisper-shouted. Ikuto smirked.

"Maybe we should go out there and let him see how _close _we've gotten." My eyes whipped toward Ikuto and I saw him approaching me with a towel wrapped around his waist, bare-chested. I backed up step by step, Ikuto matching my pace.

Until my back hit the door.

I silently cursed and stared at Ikuto again.

He was coming closer.

"Ikuto..." I muttered, trying to be as quiet as possible. He continued smirking and simply walked closer.

My hear raced in an unidentifiable emotion-fear? Embarrassment? Anticipation?-as he placed his hands against the wall next to my head, trapping me where I was. I thanked God that his towel stayed in place.

*****OKAY, THIS IS THE QUESTIONABLE PART, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, NO COMPLAINTS IF YOU READ IT AND DON'T LIKE IT*****

"Amu-chan?" This time it was Nagi calling. Ikuto's face was dangerously close to mine and I was suddenly very aware of my current state of undress.

Ikuto leaned even closer.

"Hey, Amu, where are you?!" Utau's voice.

"Hey, Ikuto, your sister is out there. You wouldn't want her to see you like this, now would you?"

Ikuto merely smirked and replied, "Amu, she's my sister. It's not like she hasn't seen me in only a towel before." The smirk grew. "What did you think gave her a brother-complex? Although I supposed it could be my charm, my wit, my godly face..."

I honestly had no idea what gave Utau a brother-complex. I just thought she was insane.

"Amu Hinamori, get your _butt _out here before I drag you out here!"

Now I didn't really _want _to go out.

That is, until Ikuto leaned down to my collarbone and started leaving a trail of gentle kisses along my shoulder and throat.

They had to leave. _Now._

"I-I'm... Not decent right now!" I cried out.

"I always think you're decent," Ikuto whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. "_Especially _right now." I blushed bright pink.

"What happened? Amu, are you okay?" Rima.

Ikuto hit my sweetspot-that's what people called it, right?-and I bit my lip, not allowing any sound to escape my throat. But Ikuto noticed my knees wobbling and persisted to kiss and even bite that same spot.

_If he gives me a hickey, I _swear...

"Yeah, I'm fine!" More or less. "On the way home I fell in the mud so I had to take a shower before you got here."

"You might want to hurry up and get them out of here," Ikuto mumbled in amusement. "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to control myself when you look like this." As if to prove his point, he ran one hand up and down my side, played with my already unbuttoned jeans' waistband, and kept his lips busy along my neck.

"Can you please just go wait outside of my apartment? Just until I finish taking a shower. Please?"

Brief silence behind the door. Finally someone sighed. "Fine, but hurry up or I'm gonna _drag _you out!" I flinched internally. Utau really was harsh.

I listened closely until the front door closed and the footsteps faded. As soon as the sound disappeared, Ikuto sighed. I had a feeling he wasn't quite done with me yet.

Just as I thought that, Ikuto leaned towards me with his lips slightly parted.

To avoid him, I ducked, unlocked the door, and threw him out of the bathroom. "And stay out!" I whisper-yelled. I slammed the door shut and flipped the lock.

*****DIRTY PART OVER, ALL THAT HAPPENED WAS THEAT THE GUARDIANS STEPPED OUT AND AMU THREW IKUTO INT THE LIVING ROOM, CONTINUE*****

Grumbling, I stepped into the shower after removing the rest of my clothes. About a minute later, I froze like ice under the current of hot water flowing from the shower head. And then, I screamed, "Agh! Why is he so _frustrating?!" _

I didn't realize I was blushing like a cherry until I reached for a towel.

**Yeah... It really wasn't that dirty, was it? But better safe than sorry, right? :) So what did you guys think? Review, fave, follow please! :D Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again! I'm gonna try and get two or three chapters up this weekend, but I'm not sure if I can because I'm trying to update my non-fanfic stories this weekend as well. I'll do my best though! Not much else to say, so... Yeah. Hope you like it!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 8**

I wrapped the largest towel I had around myself. It went down to my mid-thigh. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked into the main room.

And saw all of the previous Guardians standing there.

As soon as the boys saw me, red exploded onto all of their cheeks. The girls widened their eyes and rushed to cover the boys' orbs, trying to save the little dignity I had left. I ran back into the bathroom and hid behind the door peeking out from behind it.

"What the heck are you guys doing in here?" I exclaimed. "I thought you went to wait outside!" _What if they saw Ikuto?_

"W-well, we did, Amu-chan, but we heard you screaming, so..." Nagi stuttered.

_Wait a second, _I thought. _Why isn't anyone asking about Ikuto? I'd think they'd be blabbing something about Ikuto... Is it even possible that they didn't see him?_

As soon as that thought crossed my mind, I saw a flash of blue from the corner of my eye. I glanced in that direction as discreetly as I could and saw none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi peering out of my room with cat ears atop his head and a tail swishing behind his back. When he saw me looking, he smirked and mouthed, _Nice towel._

I lit up like a strawberry and gaped at him as if I was a fish. Then he disappeared from sight.

"Amu?" My gaze flicked to Utau and I realized they had no idea why I was blushing.

To cover up my embarrassment, I said, "I have to go change..."

The girls simply nodded and continued to cover the guys' eyes while the boys in question blushed harder.

And then it occurred to me.

_Ikuto was in my room._

If possible, I turned even more red. I quickly walked to my room and closed the door behind me.

"Looks like the roles are switched this time."

I jumped before taking in Ikuto's appearance. He wore black slacks that fit snugly on his waist.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt.

It took all I had not to scream my lungs out.

Ikuto chuckled and whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna try anything this time." His signature smirk crossed over his face. "Unless you want me to."

I replied sharply, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good. Now leave!"

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess that I, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, will walk out into the main room of you, Amu Hinamori's apartment where the past Guardians are standing, while I'm not wearing a shirt. Have fun getting dressed." He took obnoxiously large steps toward the bedroom door.

"Wait!" I hissed. I yanked him backwards, threw him in my dresser, and whispered, "Don't you dare peek!" and shut it eerily.

Using my time wisely, I threw on a cute red dress and thigh-high, black-and-white striped socks. I put two red x-clips in my hair to hold my bangs in place. Since I was at my own apartment, I went shoeless. A silver nexklace with a red droplet as decoration hung on my neck and down to the middle of my chest.

When I was sure I was finished, I walked over to the dresser and opened the door where Ikuto stood, still in his Character Change. He was too tall to fit in the dresser comfortably and he had to bend his head so as not to hit it on the top. It was quite a comical sight.

"Stay in there until they leave," I commanded.

"But Amu," he whined. "It _hurts _me to stand in here. Can't I just stay in your room _outside _of your closet?" To further his point, he tried to readjust himself but a soft groan escaped his mouth.

I'm not proud of what happened next. I don't know what I was thinking-no, scratch that. I know perfectly well what I was thinking. That's _why _I'm not proud of what happened next.

A blush spread across my face.

Ikuto raised his eyebrows and a slow smile grew on his face. "Amu," he said, mirth palpable in his voice. "Are you _blushing?_" He laughed. "And you think _I'm _the perverted one."

His grin turned into a smirk and he stepped out of the closet, leaning close to me. "Let's see if I can get _you_ to make those noises." His lips were an inch away from my own...

I pressed my hands against his chest and shoved him into the dresser again. I closed the door and whispered furiously, "Pervert!"

And then I walked out of the room.

When I was back in the living room, everyone was setting up the decorations and food. Everything was colored with red and gold and there were chips and sweets everywhere. They were just tying up the last streamers when I came in. "Everything looks awesome, guys!" I exclaimed. They all smiled and chorused, "Thanks!"

Kukai yelled, "Let's get this party started!"

Everyone screamed a response of some sort and Utau turned on the music.

The party was on.

**About four hours later...**

After the party was over, everybody pitched in to clean up the mess. Since it was my apartment, I got to keep the leftover food. Even though it physically pained Yaya to say I could have the sweets.

Tadase was leaning against the wall with a Coke when I went over to talk to him. "Hey," I said.

"Hi, Amu-chan," he replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you lately," I apologized. "I've been really busy with some problems I've been having here." My mind flicked to Ikuto.

Tadase nodded. "It's okay. I understand." Pause. "You know, Amu-chan... If you have a problem, you can talk you me about it."

I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks for offerring, but..." I stopped for a moment before continuing. "This is a problem I'm better off dealing with on my own."

Tadase stared at me for a moment before nodding and saying, "Okay." Neither one of us said anything.

Tadase touched my cheek, leaned in, and kissed me.

The kiss lasted about five seconds and was soft and sweet. It was the same as normal. But... Something was missing. I didn't know what. But the more I tried to ignore it, the more evidet and aggravating it became.

When he pulled away, he murmured, "I love you, Amu-chan."

And then, the most shocking thing of the night happened.

_I didn't blush._

"Yeah..." I said.

"Tadase!" Kukai called. "Utau and I are driving you home and we're leaving so get your butt over here!"

Tadase's eyes widened before turning a little pink. Kiseki floated in front of Tadase's face. "How dare you treat your king like that?! Character Change!"

A crown appeared on Tadase's head. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Former Jack! Bow down to me!" Kukai got down on his knees and did as he was told. "AHAHAHAH-"

Utau stormed over to Tadase and smacked him upside the head. The crown fell before disappearing with a _poof! _and he blinked, noticing Kukai on the ground. He blushed and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Kukai!"

Kukai got to his feet and shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "I'm used to it. Now we've gotta go, so get in the car!"

Tadase nodded, still blushing furiously. He quickly walked out the door, followed by Kukai and Utau who were moving at a substantially slower pace.

As I stared after them, Nagi noticed my upset aura and approached me. "Amu-chan?"

I snapped back to attention. "W-what is it, Nagi?" I stammered. _Dang it! Now he's gonna know something's wrong!_

"What's wrong? When you were with Tadase, you seemed... Sad. Is something going on between you two?"

I waved my hands in front of my face rapidly. "No, what would make you say that?" I laughed nervously.

"_Something's _wrong." When I didn't respond, he continued. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. But I really wish you would confide in me."

I almost blurted out everything; Ikuto, my unnamed feelings, my kiss with Tadase. But I locked my mouth shut. This was something that needed to be dealth with by me and me alone.

"I'd like to, but..." My eyes shimmered. "You shouldn't get yourself involved in this. It's too confusing."

Nagi's eyes lingered on me for a second before he smiled brightly and said, "Well, if you ever change your mind, I'm just a phone call away."

I smiled a little. "Yeah. Thank you, Nagi."

"No problem. Rima and I have to get going, but I hope you feel better. And don't forget what I said."

After talking to Nagi, I already felt much happier. "I won't. See you later, Nagi! Bye, Rima!"

Once those two were gone, I was left all alone, seeing that Yaya and Kairi had left earlier.

I waltzed into my room and fell down onto my bed. I sighed, content for the time being.

And then an arm was wrapped around my waist. "Hello, Amu."

I sat up straight in my bed and there laid Ikuto on his side, smirking up at me.

"Get out of my bed!" I shrieked.

"But I've been in the closet all night," he whined. "And I've been quiet the whole time. I think I deserve to sleep on something soft and talk a little bit."

"The couch is plenty comfortable!" I retorted. "And you can talk to Yoru!"

"But if I went on the couch, I wouldn't be able to do this."

Ikuto grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back onto the bed, hugging me close to his body. "Still so warm..." he murmured. His breath tickled my ear and I shivered. My mind went to Tadase and I looked away from Ikuto. "Something's wrong."

I looked at Ikuto. "What makes you say that?"

He stared at me with eyebrows raised. "Our faces are less than an inch apart and you're not blushing."

I hadn't even noticed.

"Tell me."

It was different from when Nagi and Tadase had asked; they'd done so politely. Ikuto... He wasn't ordering me to. I knew if I said no he wouldn't pursue the topic. But the way he said it was different. He wasn't talking to me like a delicate porcelain doll. Ikuto was treating me like the twenty-three-year-old, strong woman I liked to think I was.

"Something doesn't feel right with Tadase-I mean, something's _missing_, and I'm confused about what I'm feeling, and I _just don't know!_"

My eyes widened when I realized just how much I'd told him. "N-not that you should care."

"Amu." I looked at Ikuto. "Of _course _I care. If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked."

That was it. No advice, no "you should do this". He treated me like a person who could take care of herself.

It felt good.

I looked away and murmured, "You can sleep in the bed."

A slow smile spread across Ikuto's face. "I'm sorry, but I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

"I said you can sleep in the bed!" I snapped. "Now shut up before I change my mind."

He squeezed me tightly and said, "Thank you, Amu," drawing out my name.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. I crawled up to my pillow and snapped, "Good night."

Ikuto slid up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close by the hips. "Good night, my little strawberry."

My eyebrow twitched. "If you don't let go of me right now, I swear I will make you sleep on the couch."

He released me and said, "Okay, you win." He turned away from me to allow me some rest.

Tired out by everything that happened that day, I fell asleep within seconds.

**Meanwhile in the streets...**

Nagi was walking home from the grocery store when a delicate voice whispered, "Nagihiko."

Nagi whirled around and was met with a pair of orange eyes. He smiled. "Hello, Dia."

The pretty little Shugo Chara smiled brightly but she quickly turned serious. "Amu's radiance is dimming. She feels like something is missing in her life and she is confused about her emotions which is impairing her ability to shine like the diamond that she is. She won't tell anyone. She'll only tell one person, but she isn't even letting _him_ help. Knowing this person, he'll try to help anyways. I'm not allowed to say who, but I thought you deserved to know the situation. If you can, would you try to help Amu? I'm worried about her."

Nagi nodded. "Of course. I'll do my best. And Dia... Thank you."

She smiled sweetly and floated away.

Nagi stared after her and muttered, "Only one person... I wonder who it is?"

**Ah, Nagi, if only you knew... XP Well then! This one's pretty long, I think. Took me a while to type it, but whatever. So, what did you guys think? Good or bad? Amazing or terrible? Godlike or oh-my-God-I-want-to-tear-my-eyes-out? Follows, faves. and reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello** again! WHAT IS THIS?! TWENTY-TWO REVIEWS? OMG THIS IS SO COOL! XD XD XD XD XD XD THANK YOU SO MUCH! *clears throat* ANYWAYS. This chapter is gonna be a little long cuz the only way to cut it off cleanly is like, ten pages of looseleaf from the beginning... Be prepared for a long read! And by long, it's probably gonna be, like, two thousand words. Not like one of those five thousand where you think, "How is it even possible to write something this long?!" So, onto the story!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 9**

I awoke to a feeling of comforting warmth and a hard object against my cheek. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked up without moving my head.

And saw Ikuto's chin resting atop my head. The hard thing against my cheek was his chest. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me close. And my hands were resting on his chest as if he were my boyfriend. My eyes widened and I realized...

I liked it.

I laid there for a moment, frozen in my spot. I was _enjoying _this? _But... This is Ikuto! Smug, cat-eared, perverted Ikuto! I should be screaming at him! _But instead, I wanted to...

"Do you like this, Amu?"

I jumped and Ikuto pulled me even closer, leaning down to my ear. "Would you like me to do... more?" I shivered when his breath tickled my ear and suddenly, all that mattered was Ikuto's arms around me, Ikuto's body close to me, everything about Ikuto.

He nipped my ear.

_Oh, God, _I thought to myself. _Stop, stop, stop... Please stop... If you don't, I'll..._

He kissed my cheek playfully.

_No, no, no! _My body and mind were at war with each other. While my mind was screaming at me to get a grip and push Ikuto away, my mouth was opening slightly, anticipating his lips on mine. His lips were less than an inch away from my own.

I looked into his smokey midnight eyes and-

_Achoo!_

I quickly turned my head away and sneezed. Ikuto blinked. "You okay, Amu?"

I waved my hands in front of my face frantically. "Y-yeah, of course I am, I'm healthy as a- as a-"

_Achoo!_

Ikuto sighed and released me. Somehow I felt... _different. _And not the good kind.

_Cough! Cough!_

"Amu, you're sick. You're not going anywhere. Just lay down in that bed and I'll be in the kitchen cooking. No buts!" With that, he walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

Suu started to float after him and said daintily, "I'll go help him."

I stared at the doorway for a moment before groaning and falling on the bed facefirst. "I am in _so _much trouble."

"Come on, Amu-chan!" Ran exclaimed. "It's okay! There's nothing wrong with liking two people at once! It just means you're a really loving person!"

"You're not helping!" I groaned. "What am I gonna do? I mean, I'm dating Tadase, but it feels like something's just not _there. _But when I'm with Ikuto... He teases me, and harrasses me, and just _frustrates _me to no end. But he can always make me blush and I just told him something that I refused to tell Nagi and Tadase. And he's always there to catch me when I fall." I groaned again. "Why can't life be simpler?!"

_Cough! Cough! Achoo! Achoo!_

I suddenly realized how awful I felt and I rolled over onto my back. "And to top it all off, I'm sick!"

"Don't worry about it, Amu-chan," Miki said. "Suu is helping Ikuto. You'll be better before you know it!"

"That's right!" Ran exclaimed. "Everything's going to be just fine!" She waved her pom poms in the air. I sighed and coughed again.

"Are you ready to admit you're sick?"

I jumped when Ikuto walked in but then crossed my arms and looked away. "Whatever!"

In his hands was a bowl of golden broth. I looked at Suu. "What is it?"

Before Suu could answer, Ikuto cut in and said, "Chicken broth."

The fact that Ikuto cut Suu off like that meant I probably didn't want to know what it was.

"Open up." When I looked at Ikuto again he was holding a spoon up to my lips with the liquid in it.

I jumped away and exclaimed, "What the heck?!"

Ikuto smirked. "You're sick. I'm helping you."

"I can feed myself!" I took the spoon from him and tried to scoop up some of the broth.

Until I realized our position.

I was lying on the bed with my legs spread out in a small "V", my head propped up on a pillow and the tray with the soup in it was resting on my lap. Ikuto was on his knees in a way that one was inside the "V" my legs created and the other was out but he wasn't quite touching me. His elbows were in much the same position. His blue eyes glowed with amusement and a smirk adorned his face. If he so felt like it, he could kiss me right then and there before I even saw him coming. My hand shook and the broth spilled out of the spoon and back into the bowl.

"See?" Ikuto said, obviously enjoying himself. "I knew you couldn't do it. Give it."

I grudgingly handed over the spoon and bowl, crossing my arms. I glanced at Ikuto from the corner of my eye and found that I couldn't look away.

Ikuto gracefully spooned some of the liquid and raised it to his lips, blowing on it gently. He accidentally touched his lips to the silverware and my heart leapt. _I'm going to be eating from that spoon... _I thought. _So... does that make it...?_

Ikuto placed the spoon against my lips and poured the broth into my mouth, smirking as I blushed.

"AN INDIRECT KISS?!" my Charas cried out. Yoru was floating on his back, clutching his stomach, and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even Ikuto let out a little chuckle.

"You know, we _could _take out the 'indirect' part..." he said suggestively.

"Look, are you going to feed me or not?" I snapped.

"And just a minute ago you didn't want me to."

"Just shut up and do it!"

After the soup was gone, there had been a total of eleven indirect kissed. I was blushing a record-breaking red. Ikuto had made about twenty-five more perverted comments.

"There's none left," Ikuto announced. "Now was that so bad?"

I blushed and mumbled, "Whatever." He crawled closer to me.

"Now let's test your temperature. You now, the mouth is one of the most accurate ways to take someone's temperature..."

My eyes widened and I smacked him on the head. He collapsed into my lap.

I stared down at him. _I should be throwing him off of me, but... _I gently stroked his navy hair. _God, _I'd always loved his hair. The color was different, just like mine. And it was so soft. Like a cat's fur. If I didn't look at him, I could almost imagine that I was petting a cat. Big, fat, very heavy cat, but a cat nonetheless. My hand accidentally brushed across his ear but I continued petting him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" I jumped at his voice and my hand froze in his hair. "Because if you are, it's working."

Ikuto slowly started to crawl up my body until he was face-to-face with me. He looked deep into my eyes and while smirking, leaned in closer to me.

When he was less than an inch away, I screamed, "_Pervert!_" and shoved him off the bed. "I'm going to get myself some medicine!" I exclaimed and stepped out of my bed. My head whirled and I fell back on my bed.

"Amu."

Ikuto's deep voice sent shivers up my spine. "W-what?" I mumbled.

"I'll go get the medicine. You stay here, okay?"

I was shocked to hear the tenderness in his voice. Who would've thought the big, bad, dirty Ikuto could be so... sweet?

Shocked into incoherence, I stuttered, "O... Okay..." Ikuto's almost inaudible footsteps disappeared and I fell back onto my bed. I didn't even noticed I was blushing until I reached up and touched my flaming cheeks.

"Even when he's _not _teasing me, he can still make me go crazy," I whispered. Once again I was forced to wonder: why doesn't Tadase do this to me? _He's _supposed to be the one I love. But if that's true, then why do I get this feeling whenever Ikuto is near me?

That trail of thought was cut off when Ikuto returned to the room with a small pill. He didn't have a glass of water. "Are you ready?" Ikuto questioned. Slightly confused, I nodded.

And then, he laid down on the bed next to me, stuck the pill in his mouth and pulled my head down toward his, mouth slightly parted.

I let out a small scream and jerked away from him. "What was _that?!"_

Ikuto was smirking. "I figured that if I gave it to you directly, it would be more enjoyable."

I automatically turned red and replied, "It doesn't matter if it's _enjoyable, _it only matters if it makes me feel better!"

The smirk widened and he leaned toward me again. "Oh, I promise that this will make you feel better."

The blush that adorned my face became even redder. I shoved him away and yelled, "Just go spit that out and get me another pill! And bring _water _this time!"

Ikuto chuckled and strolled out of the room.

I groaned into my pillow and thought to myself, _That was a close one. I can't believe I was about to let him do that to me._

**Okay, I was planning on going to the end of the originally designated paragraph, but then I was like, "That would be WAY too long. People would probably just stop stop reading." That's why the end sucks so much. That was the only decent way to cut it off. Sorry! *pauses* Wait... The voices in my head haven't interrupted me for two chapters... Are they gone? *gasps* Woah! (Layla: Please, you aren't gonna get rid of us that easy. Ivy: Yeah, really. We aren't that stupid. It's too much fun to pick on you. Lena: Besides, without me, how could you understand the dirty jokes your friends tell you? Layla: *gasps* You have ****_friends? _****They must be masochistic. Me: D,: ) Maybe they're not gone. But ANYWAYS. Whaddya think? Review, fave, or follow are all loved! Maybe I can get twenty-THREE this chapter! :O OMG!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay then! Waiting for Bleach to load, so decided I should put up another chapter in the meantime. :) Speaking of, if I made a Bleach fanfic, would any of you read it? Um... Yeah. Enjoy, I guess. :) **

**Chapter 10**

Ikuto walked back into the bedroom a minute after he left, this time carrying a glass of water and more medicine. He handed me both and allowed me to take it on my own this time. He said, "I'll be right back," and stepped toward the door. He stopped. "Suu? Can I talk to you?" In response Suu followed him to the main room.

I heard a few murmured whispers, but they were too quiet for me to understand them. Suu floated back into the room with a smile on her face, but Ikuto wasn't with her.

"Where's-?"

"Right here."

I looked over to my bedroom door and my eyes widened. A smile spread across my face.

He was holding his violin.

"Are you going to play?"

He nodded and replied, "But I'm not playing unless you promise to at least try to fall asleep."

I nodded eagerly and my eyes glittered with excitement. What would he play? Ikuto lifted his violin to his neck and pulled the bow across the strings.

The song was soft and sweet and I could've sworn I heard it before. I actually might have fallen asleep if it weren't for the nagging feeling that I knew the song. And then, as he hit the last note, it struck me. He was playing "Unrequited Love" by Save the World. **(A/N: Not a real song/band, in case you didn't know. Just randomly made it up. :D) **I wouldn't have thought anything of it. But then I looked at Ikuto's face and the truth and honesty there left no doubt. This song struck a chord with him.

Ikuto slowly started to walk away with a strange look on his face.

"Wait."

Ikuto froze and murmured, "I thought you said you would try to fall asleep."

"I was. But then I realized what song you were playing."

He blinked. "Oh." I walked up behind him and gently touched his shoulder. "Who's it for?"

He turned his head to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "You really don't know, do you?" A smirk crossed his handsome face.

Before I could react or even figure out what was going on, Ikuto had turned around, grabbed the wrist of the hand that had been on his shoulder, and leaned so close to me we were sharing breath.

I blushed like a cherry. When I looked into his blue, currently smoldering eyes, I suddenly knew exactly who the song was for. And I knew exactly what Ikuto wanted at that moment.

But the thing that actually scared me about my situation wasn't any of that.

What scared me was that I wanted it, too. Here came in the problem.

I was too stubborn to admit it.

"Hey, Ikuto. You don't wanna do this." A big fat lie on my part. "I'm sick. You could get sick too, and that wouldn't be very fun."

Ikuto's breathing became slightly rushed as he leaned forward and started kissing my neck. "Oh, trust me, I do. A lot."

Even though I was so stubborn, my knees couldn't help but shake a little-okay, _a lot_-as he continued to give his mouth busy work.

"B-but I-Ikuto..." I stuttered, almost incapable of coherent speech.

"Amu, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want this, and I'll stop."

But when I stared deep into his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't do it.

Ikuto smirked triumphantly. "I thought so."

I opened my mouth as if to say something back, but I couldn't think of anything. Actually, I couldn't think at all. I suddenly became entranced by Ikuto's face, Ikuto's touch... Everything about Ikuto.

My mind was at war with itself. Part of it was screaming to run away and scream, "Pervert!" at him. But at the same time, another part was saying to initiate the kiss. I became so caught up in the mental crossfire that I didn't even realize that his lips had already brushed against mine.

He'd meant for it to be a simple peck. But the wild butterflies in my stomach had a different plan. Once he touched his lips to mine, all bets were off.

As he was pulling away, I yanked him toward me and slammed our lips together.

It felt so _right. _

After the initial shock from my ferocity, Ikuto slowly started to react. My fingers laced behind his neck and eventually entangled themselves in his hair. His soft, gorgeous midnight hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was seriously afraid it would jump right out of my chest. I wondered if he felt the same way. I kinda hoped so.

This is what was missing! Tadase never did anything this passionate or daring-it was almost like he was just going through the motions. And never had he made the butterflies in my stomach go rabid like they did when I was with Ikuto. Maybe when we were younger, but not now. This is why I've always felt this way about Ikuto. He may not have been very open with his feelings, but he'd fought for me and kept me on my toes. It was exciting but... so loving at the same time.

"Uh..."

My heart stopped though my actions didn't.

My Charas and Yoru were floating by my bed with their eyes and mouths wide open. Well, my Charas were; Yoru was sitting there with a huge grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"It's finally happening-nya!" Yoru exclaimed. "Ikuto and Amu are finally getting together!"

My Charas sweat-dropped. "Yeah... Well, we're gonna go now..." Ran stuttered. "Let's go! You too, Yoru!"

"What?!" Yoru yelled. "This is Amu's and Ikuto's first kiss! I'm not leavin'-nya!"

Miki looked into his yellow eyes with her pretty blue ones which were wide with innocence. "Please, Yoru?"

Yoru's eyes widened slightly-was that a _blush_I saw?-and he seemed to struggle with his words for a second, but he quickly recovered. A catlike smile appeared on his face. He pointed to his cheek. "Only if you kiss me right here."

Ikuto smirked against my lips. _I should've known. He's Ikuto's Chara after all. Ikuto must be _so _proud._

Miki's cheeks flamed and her mouth gaped like a fish. "I- I- I-"

Ran yanked Yoru by his collar and charged through the bedroom door, screaming, "Let's go, girls!"

Suu followed and said quickly, "H-Have fun!"

Miki floated out slowly in a daze and whispered dreamily, "Yoru..."

Meanwhile, Ikuto and I were still lip-locking.

He pulled away and panted, "God, Amu, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this. Ever since the day I knew you turned eighteen, I've been dying for this to happen. I was an idiot for leaving in the first place. Not even my father was worth missing out on you."

I whispered back, "Shut up." I pulled him back to me to show him just how little I cared at that moment. He got the point.

This moment was so perfect-better than I could've even dreamed. But I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer. My breath was running in and out of my mouth at record speed and I knew that I couldn't keep hold of my sanity if we kept doing this. I pulled away and Ikuto looked at me questioningly and almost needingly but he saw the answer to his questions in my eyes.

He backed away from me and fell onto my bed. "That... was unbelievable," he gasped. "Never in my life in my life has a girl made me melt like butter in her hands before. I didn't think it was possible. But you..." He glanced at me. "You did it in the blink of an eye."

I laid on the bed next to him and cuddled into his side. "I've never felt so... _hot._"

Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I've always thought you were hot."

I blushed lightly and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha ha, very funny." Just to tease him, I leaned toward his ear and whispered, "I should be saying that to you, sweetie." I liked the outer shell of his ear. "Because you _are _sweet." I nipped his earlobe and took pleasure in the slight widening of his eyes. _Score one for Amu_, I thought.

Ikuto quickly recovered and turned to me, pulling my lips to meet his. "Don't tempt me, Amu," he said playfully.

I smiled flirtatiously and said, "Why don't you be a good kitty and come here?"

A grin broked out on his face and he leaned toward me. And closer. And closer...

_Now! _I thought mischievously. And I reached up-

And started petting his ears like he was a big cat.

Ikuto's eyes became big before a goofy smile broke out on his face and his cat ears and tail popped out. He turned his head sideways and curled up in a ball at my stomach, pressing himself against me to get me to pet him more. I rubbed one hand behind his cat ears while the other stroked his hair. He purred.

"Good kitty," I said, holding back my laughter.

His eyes snapped open and he exclaimed, "Hey, hey! What was that for?"

"For being a _naughty _kitty cat." I once again started stroking his hair and playing with his cat ears. Stars lit up his eyes and he was once again overcome by his cat side. More purring.

I decided I'd had enough fun and released him. He nudged my hand to get me to keep petting him. One second later, he blinked and realized what he was doing. The cat ears disappeared as he sat up and turned away from me, crossing his arms and pouting. "Your so mean, Amu," Ikuto grumbled.

I laughed and replied, "You're so cute as a cat."

He mumbled something inaudibly before sitting up straight as if he'd just come up with a brilliant idea and a smile lit up his face. "Oh, Yoru!" Ikuto called. Yoru floated in and motioned him over, whispering in his ear. Slowly but surely, a mischievous grin crossed the cat's features. By the end of Ikuto's words, Yoru was obviously trying not to laugh. They broke away and Ikuto turned to me.

"Hello, _Amu_," he said.

I watched him warily but replied, "Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be... a cat?"

My eyes widened. _That's _what he was planning!

A strange power flowed through my body and I suddenly felt like I had appendages that weren't there before.

Specifically, blue cat ears and a tail.

I felt graceful. I felt dangerous.

I felt _hot._

I waved my tail in the air seductively and my ears twitched. I blinked rapidly to give myself the smoldering aura I knew I had.

_No wonder Ikuto always seems so confident, _I thought. _If Yoru was _my _Chara, I would too._

I started crawling towards Ikuto on my hands and knees with my back arched downwards in a very catlike, feminine pose. "I could get used to this," Ikuto stated. I leaned toward him-his lips specifically.

Ikuto ran his hand behind my cat ears, down my back, and finally up my tail.

I shivered and nudged my head against his chin, begging him to continue. "Harder," I purred. He did as I asked and also rubbed my stomach. I was in heaven. I purred and kneaded my fists against the bed.

"Good kitty," Ikuto whispered. My eyes shot open and I realized what position I was in. The cat ears and tail disappeared and a bright pink blush flashed onto my cheeks. Yoru was in the background, laughing his butt off. Ikuto was smirking at my blush.

Ikuto's hand was on my stomach and the other was right above my butt since my tail was no longer there.

I felt so degraded.

"Aw, Amu, I was enjoying myself. I blushed harder.

And then it hit me.

"Tadase," I whispered in horror. How could I do that? No matter how I felt about Ikuto, I should've at least waited until I broke up with Tadase before I went crazy over Ikuto.

Ikuto seemed to realize that at the same time. He ran a hand down his face, cursing. Since today was a Friday and I hadn't gone to university because I was sick, I wouldn't see Tadase again till Monday.

Ikuto murmured, "It's getting late. How about we go to sleep and start acting like this never happened until you break up with Tadase?"

I nodded and slipped under the covers, closing my eyes. _Well, what else could possibly happen? _I thought sarcastically.

I stared down in disbelief.

Sitting by my feet was a plaid purple-and-pink egg with the Amulet Fortune sign on it.

"_ANOTHER ONE?!"_

**Gasp! Another egg! What could it possibly be?! (Ivory: Like you don't know. Layla: Shut up, WhiteOwl! Stop acting so shocked. You're acting stupid. Lena: I happened to really like this chapter. But maybe it would've been a little better if Amu and Ikuto- Me: SHUT IT!) Sigh. My voices are so mean. :,( But that's beside the point. Yes, I know the new egg thing is WAY overdone, but I couldn't help myself. It fits in so perfectly with what I have planned to happen. Don't kill me! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? (Lena: Like I said, I would've been better if- Me: NOT A WORD, LENA!) Yeah... Awkward moment. But review, favorite, follow! Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello peoples! WOW it's been a long time! I don't really know why I haven't updated until now. (Layla: Yeah, you do. It's because you're a lazy fat a- Me: Layla! D,: I'm not fat...) Well, apparently my writing is WAY too predictable, because I had a total of three people guess what the new egg would be and all three were half-right. None you guys got all of it but you got half. But ANYWAYS. Hope it's worth the wait! And P.S. In case you didn't realize(which I highly doubt you didn't) the new Chara belongs to me. But Shugo Chara doesn't. I'm not that awesome... Yet. :)**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 11**

"This can't be happening," I whispered. "This can't be happening. It just _can't!"_

Ikuto sat up beside me and brushed his hair out of his face. "What's up, Amu? Making all this racket at seven in the morning."

The morning sunlight flowed through the window and fell onto Ikuto's face, making him look even more angelic than usual. My heart leapt at the handsome man before me.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Suddenly, a Shugo Chara floated in front of my face. She had hair the same color as mine with golden eyes like me. She wore a Gothic Lolita dress and a cross choker was wrapped around her neck. Her teeth were slightly pointed. She had a pink-and-purple striped tail with cat ears to match.

"Hey-nya!" the Chara exclaimed. "My name's Chesire, but you can call me Chess!" **(A/N: Yes, yes, VERY creative name.)**

I stared. And stared. And stared. Chess sweat-dropped.

"Why do I have another Chara?" I exclaimed. "What am I, a hen?!"

Chess giggled. "No, silly! I represent your love for Ikuto! Hence the cat ears and tail."

Ikuto smirked. "Your love for me, huh?" He crawled up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and placed his chin on my shoulder. "I like her."

He'd obviously forgotten our deal about waiting until I'd broken up with Tadase.

But truthfully, I was as well. More so by the second.

Something inside me changed and I suddenly had pink-and-purple cat ears and a tail. My ears twitched and I turned to face Ikuto. My tail waved in the air.

"Oh, Ikuto, why do you tempt me so?" I sat on his lap, placed my hands against his chest, and licked his neck.

As if reacting to me being a cat, Ikuto also Chara Changed. He tossed me off of him so I ended up lying on my back, shocked. He jumped on top of me, hovering above me. His tail flicked back and forth playfully and he stuck his tongue out at me. I grinned toothily and placed my hands on his chest again.

After that, I pretty much attacked him.

I shoved Ikuto off of me and jumped onto him in quick succession. With a cat-like grin, I leaned toward his throat and gently nipped him, leaving a trail of bites across his neck.

Ikuto tipped my chin up to his face and licked my lips gently. He looked me in the eyes and leaned forward.

And my cat features disappeared.

I blinked once before screaming and launching myself off of Ikuto. He sat up and started slowly crawling towards me with a smirk on his lips. "Aw, Amu, I wasn't done yet."

"Well, I am," I replied. I turned to Chess. "What was _that _for?!"

Chess smiled and replied, "Well, your position was romantic, and you were blushing, so really, the question is why not?"

I turned red. "Why, you-"

Ikuto leaped onto me from behind and put his chin on my shoulder again. "Amu, let's do that again. I was having fun." He was still in his Chara Change. Before I could move away, Ikuto licked my neck. I was suddenly as red as a cherry.

"I-I-Ikuto!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm?" he replied, licking my neck again. I bit my lip. Why was I _enjoying _this?!

"You know, Amu," he began. Another lick, this time higher. "Chess just might be-" higher "-my favorite of-" at my jawline now "-your Charas." His lips hovered over mine. "But I love you even more." He leaned closer.

I shoved him away and screamed, "Pervert!"

Ikuto's feline features disappeared and he smirked. "I thought we were done with you calling me a pervert." I didn't respond. Instead, I blushed like crazy.

"I-I'm going to the store!" I exclaimed, bursting out of the bedroom like I was on fire. "Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia! Chess!"

With my five Shugo Charas in tow, I charged out of my apartment.

That's when I realized I didn't need to buy anything.

I sighed and simply walked down the street.

I didn't even realize where I was going until I got to the park.

A little girl was standing nect to a boy, both in about fifth grade. They were holding hands shyly. The sight made me smile softly.

And then an eighth grade boy ran up behind the girl, picked her up, and charged away. The girl screamed. The younger boy chased after them.

I was about to follow-no _way _was anyone getting kidnapped while I was there. But then I saw the twinkle of love in the girl's eyes.

Love that wasn't there when she'd been holding the young boy's hand.

"Hey, Akio, let me go!" the young girl yelled.

The teenaged boy laughed. "No way, Ayumi! I'm having _way _too much fun!" He threw her over his shoulder and ran toward a tree, laughing loudly.

"Akio Kurosaki, let Ayumi go!" the younger boy exclaimed.

Akio laughed once again. "If you can catch me, I will!"

Right after he said that, he promptly climbed up the tree with Ayumi slung over his shoulder, her almost playful screams piercing the air. the young boy on the ground was jumping up and down with his arms above his head, trying to reach her. Unfortunately for him, he was several feet too short.

Continuing to chuckle, Akio adjusted Ayumi so he was holding her bridal-style. He pulled her close. Ayumi wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, Todo!" Akio called. The young boy on the ground looked up. "Look how close Ayumi's holding me. I might steal her away from you." Akio twirled Ayumi's hair around his index finger. She undoubtedly would've smacked him away if he wasn't the only thing that kept her on that branch; she certainly didn't want him to fall.

As amusing as this was, I decided I'd better stop them.

I walked up behind Todo. "Akio-san, is it?"

Todo whirled around and looked up at me, blushing as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Ayumi was as red as him, embarrassed that anyone but the two boys had seen her in this position. Akio raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. Almost like a cat.

"Yeah. If I might ask, who are you?"

I smiled brightly. "My name is Amu Hinamori."

Akio nodded. "So, Amu, what do you need?"

I felt a twinge of annoyance at the fact that a fourteen-year-old boy was calling me Amu when I was at least nine years older than him, but I ignored it.

"You should probably get down from there," I said. "You might fall."

He smirked. "Trust me. I'm not gonna fall."

Something told me he wasn't lying.

"Well, better safe than sorry," I pressed. "Besides, if you fall, Ayumi-chan would probably get hurt, too."

A flurry of emotions ran through his eyes at that moment. First, anger at the fact that I'd insinuated he couldn't protect Ayumi. Then hesitation replaced it as he questioned his ability to do so. Replacing that was worry for Ayumi's well-being. Finally, resignation appeared when he realized that I had a point.

With a sigh of exasperation, Akio held Ayumi tighter and jumped gracefully from the tree. He looked up at me and said, "Happy?"

I smiled. "Very."

Using the distraction I created, Ayumi scrambled away from Akio and over to me. She bowed deeply. "Thank you, Hinamori-san. That was very nice of you."

I replied, "No problem, Ayumi-chan. Believe it or not, when I was your age, this happened to me a lot."

Her head shot up and she stared at me with widened eyes. "Really?" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "More than I can remember. That and so much more."

Ayumi grinned brightly. "I thought I was alone in this! You have no idea how happy you just made me!"

I watched the excited young girl for a few more moments before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Amu!"

I stopped and turned around, irritated that the teenager didn't use honorifics. "Yes, _Akio?"_ I said, accentuating his name to show I wasn't using honorifics. _He'll get annoyed too._

I couldn't be any more wrong.

He _smirked._ Like he was trying not to laugh. But then he became serious. "You know... I wouldn't have let her get hurt."

And when I looked into his eyes, I saw love.

Akio loved Ayumi.

My breath caught as I remembered my fifth grade year. _Ikuto... Easter... X-eggs... Death Rebel... Amusement park..._

My bangs fell in front of my eyes. "That's what you think now. But things happen. Things that you can't avoid. And as time goes on, you'll find you _can't _protect her from everything." I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"And one of these days, you'll have to protect her from yourself."

Akio's eyes widened in surprise. "Y... You're lying!"

I smiled sadly. "I wish I was."

He stared at the ground in disbelief and... was that fear?

"However."

His head shot back up.

"After seeing your reaction to everything I've said, I think you can do it." My mind flicked back to Ikuto with X-eggs surrounding him in his Death Rebel transformation, about to attack while I stood in front of the merry-go-round in the amusement park. "Just... Be careful."

Akio stared at me. "What?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably.

He shook his head, smiling wistfully. "Nothing. It's just... You're just like Ayumi, you know that? Nice, sassy, and you're so..." His eyes widened and he shut up.

I grinned softly. "You remind me of someone I know."

Akio smirked. "Is that a good thing?"

_Ikuto. _Before I could stop it, a firey blush rushed to my cheeks. I crossed my arms and looked away. "D-D-Definitely not! He'd aggravating, stubborn, perverted, and he makes me-" _He makes me love him anyways. _My eyes widened as a growing list of Ikuto's strong point ran through my mind. I blushed even deeper.

"So, in other words, you love him?"

I flinched and stared at Akio. "He's smart," Miki said.

"Very," Ran agreed.

"Amu, why are you denying it?" Chess whined.

Before I could utter a word, Akio laughed. "If I really am like this person you love, then you are _exactly _like Ayumi. I can make her blush and stutter just like that. What's this guy's name, anyways? Maybe I can get some tips."

I glared at him and said, "As if I'd tell!"

Akio made a puppy-dog face. "Please, Amu?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "And do you know how rude it is to not use any honorifics without my permission?!"

He smirked. "Does it bother you, _Amu?"_

I was fuming. "Just go back to your friends!" I started to storm away.

"Wait!" I paused.

"What now?"

Akio was quiet for a moment. "It was nice meeting you today."

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and softened. "It was nice to meet you too."

And then I walked back home, reminiscing on the days when I was in fifth grade and helplessly in love.

Even though I hadn't known it yet.

**Done! So... Yeah. This was just a random thing that just came out of nowhere. Uh... Yeah. :) Reviews and follows are awesome! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Phew! It's been a while! (Layla: Well, no duh, smart one. Maybe that has something to do with the fact that you can't keep your belongings in place! Me: Shut up! :( ) Well... As Layla so eloquently put it, I can't keep my belongings in place... I lost the notebook where I keep this story, and I just found it. As way of apology, I'm gonna try and put two chapters up tonight. How's that sound? (Ivory: No one's gonna answer, you know that, right? Me: ... Lena: Most people probably don't read your AN's anyways. Me: ... Oh well!) But ANYWAYS. :) Story time!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 12**

When I got home, I reached for my key and placed it in the lock.

I froze.

The door was unlocked.

Taking a deep breath, I told myself I'd probably just forgotten to lock it when I left. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.

When I opened the door, I did it as slowly and quietly as I could. I peeked around the living room but came up empty. Quietly, I stepped inside and closed the door.

_I don't hear anything... _I thought. _Nothing looks out of place..._

I was just about to brush the whole episode off when I heard heavy, uneven steps coming from my bedroom.

I sucked in a breath. "Hello?" I called. No answer. "Who's there?" I took a backwards. "Stop hiding! I know you're here!" The footsteps got louder and louder. My back hit the wall and a shadow appeared by my bedroom door.

I took a deep breath, about to scream as loudly as my lungs and throat would allow until I recognized the silhouette. I sighed in relief. "Ikuto, you scared me half to-"

I gasped.

Ikuto was transformed into Black Lynx, bloodied and battered, clutching his stomach.

I ran over to him. "Ikuto!" I exclaimed. When I got in front of him, he collapsed on me. I could barely support him. Dragging him back into the bedroom, I laid him down on the bed and ran to the bathroom to get my first aid kit.

I got on the bed next to Ikuto and took some Iodine out of the kit as well as all the bandages I could find. I picked up a cotton ball, poured some Iodine on it and started cleaning a cut on his cheek.

"Amu..." I glanced at Ikuto's eyes and saw that they were open, but only slightly.

"What is it, Ikuto?" I asked, started to disinfect a cut on his arm. It was obvious I was avoiding the wound on his stomach for as long as possible.

"I'm sorry, Amu. He broke in and I tried to stop him... I didn't see the knife, he had it hidden... I'm sorry..."

"Ikuto, shut up. Right now, all I care about is you. You're in horrible shape. You should start worrying about yourself more."

Finally, all that was left to clean was the stomach wound. It had obviously bled the most and I definitely wasn't looking forward to seeing it. But I had to do it at some point.

I reached for the hand that was covering his stomach. _Please don't let it be that bad... _I wished. Slightly terrified of what I would find, I covered my mouth and slowly removed his hand from his chiseled but bloodied stomach.

From what I could see, Ikuto was very lucky. He hadn't actually be stabbed-only grazed by the blade. I picked up a rag and filled a bowl with warm water. I brought both the water and the rag into my room and put it on the bed by Ikuto's head. Dipping it into the warm water, I gently ran the cloth across the large cut, wiping the crimson liquid off of the gash. When I rinsed it, the previously clear water turned red.

I continued cleaning it gently. After I felt I'd done a sufficient job of that, I wrapped his bare stomach in what must've been ten layers of gauze, trying it securely. I suddenly let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked, hoping to fill the silence.

Ikuto tried to move himself to the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I should be okay soon. I'll clean everything up, okay?" He started to stand but I pushed him back down.

"No. _You _are going to stay right there. I'm going to go clean up. But first, Suu and I will make you some soup. Now lay down. And behave!" I walked into the tiny living room, my five Charas in tow.

"Suu!"I exclaimed. A green clover replaced the red x-clip I'd been wearing. Within minutes I was holding a pot of golden-brown chicken noodle soup. Ladling some into a boul, I brought it to my room. "I made you the soup," I said.

Ikuto smiled up at me. "Thank you." He was about to reach out for the bowl and spoon but then he cried out in pain.

Sighing, I sat on the edge of the bed, picked up the spoon, and said, "I'll do it."

I spooned some of the liquid and blew on it gently. The metal accidentally touched my lips and I flinched. Hoping Ikuto hadn't noticed, I brought it to his lips.

As soon as I pulled the spoon away, Ikuto smirked. "Amu, was that what I thought it was?"

I turned redder than a cherry and my Charas floated with mouths agape.

"Y-You can feed yourself!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, please, Amu?" Ikuto pouted. After staring at him for several seconds, I caved.

"Fine. But only because you're hurt!"

This time, I was extremely careful not to let the spoon touch my lips. We managed to get through the rest of the soup without any incidents.

"Now you sit here and relax. I'm going to go clean everything up." I walked outside with the empty bowl and spoon in hand.

_I don't understand why it's such a huge deal to Ikuto to clean everything up. There's only a knocked over lamp, a few marks on the wall-_

A puddle of blood on the floor in the kitchen.

_How did I not _notice _that before?! _I screamed mentally. I fell to my knees and just stared. And stared. And stared.

"This is why I wanted to clean it up."

I jumped and looked over my shoulder at him. "Please tell me it isn't yours," I whispered. He didn't answer. I leaped off of my knees and hugged Ikuto. "I'm so sorry."

Ikuto froze for a moment but then wrapped one arm around my waist and held my head against his chest with the other. "Amu, it's okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do!" I insisted. "I left you alone. I should've stayed with you. Then maybe-"

"Then maybe you would've been hurt just as much as me," Ikuto soothed. "If anything, I should be apologizing to you for not being more careful and making you worry."

"No!" I exclaimed. "If I'd been here, I could've helped you, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt, and-and-oh, Ikuto!" I gripped his shirt and burst into tears. "You're so stupid, why didn't you run?! I don't care that you didn't know he had enough, but he did, and I _do _care about that! But no, you had to go and be _courageous _and get yourself hurt! You stupid cat! If that ever happens again, just get out of here! Do you hear me, Ikuto? Just get the he-"

Suddenly, Ikuto touched his lips to my own.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. And I loved it every bit as much as I did our first one. My anger died inside of me and I just enjoyed it, thoughtless.

Ikuto released me. He murmured, "I'm sorry. It was stupid, I know. I just figured that if I scared him away then you might love me a little more."

I shook my head. "No I wouldn't."

Ikuto's face fell.

"That's impossible. I love you too much already for that to happen."

A broad grin crossed his face. After a few more loving words, Ikuto and I decided to go to bed. Ikuto started to walk toward the couch. "Ikuto?"

He paused. "Yeah?"

I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground. "Would you like to... you know... sleep in my room?"

Ikuto grinned. "Two nights in a row. We're on a roll!"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I mean from now on, would you like to sleep in my bed?"

To say Ikuto was surprised was an understatement. He soon recovered and replied, "Yeah... I think I would like that."

So we both slipped into my-no, _our _room and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, Ikuto wasn't beside me like he was last night. I started panicking until I heard something sizzling in the kitchen. Smiling, I walked toward the sound.

Ikuto was standing in front of the stove with an egg frying in front of him. I remembered when he'd come up behind me when I was getting my milk. With this in mind, I confidently crept toward him.

When I was practically right behind him, I slammed my hands down on the counter around him. He jumped in surprise. "Good morning, Ikuto."

Ikuto smirked. "Good morning, Amu."

I ran a hand up his chest. "Did you sleep well?"

He slowly turned towards me, the egg forgotten, and moved my hands around his neck. "I slept very well. Did you?"

I stood up on my tip-toes and pulled his face closer to mine. "Best I've slept in a very long time."

Right as our lips were about to touch, a flash of guilt crossed Ikuto's features and he pulled away.

I cocked my head to the side. "What is it, Ikuto?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. Absolutely nothing."

And he turned back to the egg.

After much internal conflict, I decided to shrug it off and went to take a shower.

By the time I came back out, the eggs were done and Ikuto was waiting for me to start eating. "It may not be the best food in the world," he commented, "but I think eggs and bacon are my best."

I smiled. "I'll take your word for it."

Breakfast was silent.

"Amu?"

I looked up at Ikuto. "Yeah?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "About Tadase..."

"I know, I'm breaking up with him tomorrow." Tomorrow was Monday.

Ikuto shook his head. "No, not that. You see, it's... Yesterday... Um..."

I laughed lightly. "Ikuto, what could be so bad that you of all people are having a hard time telling me?"

He looked up at me with a guilty expression. "Amu..." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "Yesterday, when that guy broke in, I managed to pin him down for a few seconds before he slashed at me. I asked him why he was there and he said-he said..." He took another deep breath as if preparing for something awful.

"Tadase hired him to break in and see what was going on with you."

Silence.

I blinked. "What?" I whispered.

"Tadase sent him because you weren't telling him what was wrong so he went stalker-crazy. He didn't know I was here."

But I was shaking my head slowly the entire time. "That's not true. Ikuto, you don't have to lie to get me to break up with him. I've already made up my mind."

"But Amu, I'm not lying, I swear!"

I slammed my hands on the table and shot up from my chair. "Stop it!"

"Amu, please belie-"

"Why should I believe you when you lied to me so much?"

I ran out the door with tears in my eyes.

**DONE! Yeah... It's like, ten thirty, so I lied about putting up another chapter... But I'll try and get one up tomorrow! (Layla: HA! That's funny. Me: It's true! Layla: *snorts* Sure.) But ANYWAYS. There's only gonna be a few more chapters in this! Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns is coming to a close! I'd say about... *thinks* Three, maybe four more chapters. It'll probably be finished within the next two weeks, provided there are no unforeseen circumstances. (Extenuating circumstances... Heheh... AMU...) But that's all for now! What do you think? Okay? Good? Terrible? I automatically assume terrible if no one reviews, so if you think it's good, review! And constructive criticism rocks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GRRRR! (Layla/Ivory/Lena: ? Layla: What the heck are you doing?) I had this whole story typed up and edited and then SOMEONE had to go and turn the computer off when I hadn't saved yet! AGGRAVATION! Meh. Well, I gotta type the story now, so... Yeah.**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 13**

I stood in an empty alley with my head bowed, waiting. After running out on Ikuto, I'd realized that he'd already planted a seed of doubt in my mind. What if Ikuto was right? Despite how much I tried to shove the notion out of my head, it just kept wriggling right back in. So I'd called Tadase and asked him to meet me.

The part of me that wanted to believe Ikuto no matter what he said screamed at me, _But what if he's not lying? _I shoved the thought away. He _had _to be lying. This is Tadase we're talking about; he respected my space. He knew there were things I couldn't tell him. And he didn't push me if I didn't. But no matter what I told myself, that niggling feeling wouldn't go away.

Then I saw a flash of blond and sighed in relief. It was time to nip this in the butt and settle things at last. "Tadase, I have a ques-"

My body went still.

Tadase had a small brunette girl on his arm.

I stared. My mind wasn't working. I couldn't come up with any coherent thought. All that I could think about was pain."What?" I whispered.

Tadase motioned to the brunette. "Amu-chan, this is Yuki. Or would you rather me call you Amu? Ikuto does, after all. Unless he's already switched to Amu-koi."

My eyes widened. He knew.

Ikuto was right.

"But then..." I looked Yuki in her caramel brown eyes but she turned away. She was a petite girl. She made me feel fat when I knew for a fact that I wasn't. She was probably a head shorter than me. Her thick, chocolate-colored hair went down to the center of her shoulder blades in layers. Something about the way she bit her lip gave her an aura of innocence. But she had to know what was going on, didn't she?

"That's right," Tadase said. "I figured that since you were cheating on me, you wouldn't care if I did the same to you. That would be hypocritical."

I bowed my head and my bangs covered my eyes. "I see."

Tadase smiled-dare I say it?-evilly. "Say hi to Ikuto for me."

My hands fisted and tears spilled out of my eyes. I turned my back to the couple standing behind me.

And I ran.

**Yuki P.O.V.**

"Say hi to Ikuto for me."

I stared at the blond-haired man next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw tears slip out of Hinamori-san's eyes. But I was sure Tadase didn't notice. He seemed too busy gloating. Hinamori-san darted out of the alley.

For a moment, my gaze followed her. And then the conversation between the two registered in my mind.

I stared accusingly at Tadase. "Were you two... dating?"

Tadase glanced at me and I thought I saw a flash of surprise in his pink eyes. "Yeah. But then I found out that she was cheating on me. She was probably calling me here today to break up with me."

I ground my teeth and thought back to when Tadase had walked up to me in the supermarket about an hour before. He'd been so nice, and so charming. Like a prince. I'd thought nothing of it when he'd asked me to go somewhere with him. I'd gotten a little suspicious when he brought me to the alley, but I figured that a black belt in Tae Kwon Do would give me a bit of an edge against the feminine man. But now that I'd seen his true nature, it took a lot of self-control to not beat him down. "So I was just someone you randomly picked to get revenge?"

He stared at me in flat-out shock. Then he smiled. It seemed like sparkles surrounded him. "No, I really do care about you."

I made my hands into fists. "Stop lying to me. Have you told me the truth even once since we met?" If he had looked any more shocked, he would've looked dumbstruck. No, actually he already looked dumbstruck. I shook my head. "You know what? Don't even bother." I turned and started to walk away, but then I stopped and turned around.

And slapped him across the face as hard as I could. Which was _very _hard. "I don't know why Hinamori-san stayed with you for so long. But I'm _glad _she cheated on you."

I left him in the dark, dank alley.

**Tadase P.O.V.**

I stood so still I probably looked like a statue, watching Yuki's retreating back.

"It didn't work?" I whispered. My sparkle attack didn't work on her? That didn't make any sense. Even the "cool 'n spicy" Amu Hinamori had fallen for my sparkles. But Yuki, a random girl I'd seen in the grocery store, was impervious?

My mind was blown to the extent where I had to search the corners of my mind to pick up the pieces. My gaze didn't waver from Yuki's back, pin-straight, self-confident, and independent. I smiled sadly.

Maybe she would've been worth dating for a while.

**Amu P.O.V.**

I was sitting against the brick wall of a bakery. Sweet smells drifted out of the door and a bell would occasionally ring as another customer walked in or out of the shop. But the sweet fragrances were bitter on my tongue. The pretty sound of the bell was a cacophony in my ears.

I wasn't crying anymore. But my emotions were still running wild. Tadase had cheated on me. He _cheated _on me. With a random girl he probably picked up off the streets. Because I'd kissed Ikuto.

Ikuto.

Ikuto.

_Ikuto._

It was all _his _fault. If he hadn't come back, I would've still been happily dating Tadase. I never would've kissed him. No, he'd kissed _me. _This never would've happened if it weren't for _him! _

"Amu!" Chess exclaimed, alarmed. Anger flared up in my chest and I made my hands into fists. Ikuto called me Amu too.

"Amu-chan!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia yelped. But I wasn't paying attention. No, I was focusing on my hatred for Ikuto.

Yes.

I didn't love Ikuto.

I _hated _him.

**Chess P.O.V.**

**Flashback to a few minutes before...**

Amu was leaning against a wall while Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia and I all watched her helplessly. We wanted to say something, anything. But there was nothing to say.

And that's when it started.

Amu's face twisted into a frighteningly furious snarl and her heart's connection to me changed.

My egg started closing on me. "Amu!" I screamed, panicking.

"Amu-chan!" I looked at the girls and could see Dia was in a similar situation. Ran, Miki, and Suu were trying to pry our eggs open, but they just kept closing. We were screaming to Amu, calling her name. But she didn't listen.

_I hate Ikuto!_

Amu's emtions bled from her body into mine and I could feel myself changing despite how I fought it.

My egg surrounded me and I blacked out.

**Amu P.O.V.**

A headache pounded in my head and I gasped in pain. I gripped my head tightly. I looked over at my Charas.

They were all in their eggs.

And they were all marked with X's.

I was about to start crying again when Chess's egg started cracking and her new form appeared in front of me.

Her hair was wild and brown, untameable. She wore ripped jean shorts and a white belly tee with a leather jacket on top. Her feet were adorned with a pair of black high-tops. And her cat features were gone.

Instead, she had scruffy brown dog ears with a tail to match.

"Hey, Amu!" Chess yelled. "Let's go show Tsukiyomi just who he's messing with!" Her tone was malicious and angry.

It made me smile.

"He won't know what hit him."

**FINALLY! Finally no one turned off the computer in the middle of my story! You wouldn't think it would be that hard. GOSH! But anyways. LOTS of P.O.V. changes in this one. In the next few chapters there's gonna be a few P.O.V. changes because of plot developments. Uh... Yeah. That' s pretty much it. So, how was it? Okay? Bad? Good? Review, follow, fave, all lovely things! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, peoples! People like this! YAY! XD Ah, and there's a visitor who reviewed last time and gave a very... ****_Interesting _****idea for a chapter or a story or something... Since I can't actually reply to you on that, I'll just say it here... I'm sorry, but I don't really write stories like THAT... *blushes* I appreciate the review, though. :) But I'm glad to hear that people like this so far! This chapter is gonna be kinda long, so be prepared for that. It'll be going on for a while, but this just so happens to be one of my favorites. Don't ask why. I don't know. (Layla: It's because you're probably internally sadistic. Which is why I'm here. 8D Ivory: I agree with Layla. Me: D: ) Aside from that, let the story begin!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 14**

By the time we made it back to the apartment, Chess had fueled my flames even more than before. There was an menacing smile on my face. My fingers were itching to do unspeakable things to Ikuto face and neck.

"Are you ready, Amu?" Chess whispered in my ear. Her tone made my malicious grin even bigger.

"Ready? I can't _wait._" I walked into the apartment with my fists clenched in excitement.

When I glanced around the living room and kitchen area, he wasn't there. I gave out a low snarl. So he was in my room. I almost wished that he would've gotten out of my house the second I did. But then, it would be a lot harder to find him if he did. Taking a deep breath, I strolled into my room.

Ikuto was lying on my bed, flat on his back, deep in thought. I slammed the door and he shot up, staring at me with wide eyes. His features quickly changed from surprise to relieved. "Amu, you scared my half to death."

My lips curled into a mixture of a snarl a and a smile. "Maybe I should beat you the rest of the way there."

Ikuto stared at me, bewildered. "What?"

Yoru appeared over Ikuto's shoulder. "Ikuto-nya..." Chess flew over my shoulder and growled at Yoru. He screamed. "Dog! Dog! _Run, Ikuto-nya!_"

Ikuto unwillingly Chara-Changed and yowled, jumping out the window like a cat being chased by a dog.

"Chess," I said. Brown, scruffy dog ears and a tail to match appeared out of nowhere. A low growl crawled out of my throat and I ran out of the apartment since, unfortunately, dogs aren't able to always land on our feet like cats. But that's okay.

Because I would catch the cat I was after.

Because I _wanted _to.

Ikuto had better run for his life. Because otherwise, he was going to lose it.

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

I didn't realize I was running until I reached the park in town. I froze in place and my Chara Change was undone. "Yoru," I said stonily. "Come here."

He slowly and nervously floated in front of me, playing with his paws. "Yeah?"

I flicked his forehead. _Hard. _He went flying as I said, "_Why _did you do that?"

Rubbing his forehead, Yoru replied, "There was a dog, and she growled, and I was scared... I liked Chess better when she was a cat-nya!"

I froze. "When she... was a cat?" _No,_I thought. _No, no, no, no, no. Just _no! _This can't be happening! Is Amu's egg-?_

"I found you, Ikuto."

I jumped away from Amu and landed lightly on my feet. My eyes scanned her.

The dog ears on her head and her brown canine tail proved me right. The dog Chara had been Chess.

Amu's eggs were X-ed out.

"Fight me, Ikuto," she growled. I want to show you the pain that you caused me.

* * *

I breathed in deeply. Amu was still smiling at me sadistically. _Take it all in stride. Pretend this isn't Amu. This is _not _Amu. _But it was Amu. And her eggs were X-ed. And she wanted to kill me.

What was I going to do?

I Chara Changed and stared at Amu. There was a menacing look in her eyes, a frightening smile on her face, and an evil aura surrounded her. It was so unlike the Amu I knew. "Only a Chara Change?" Amu taunted. "Are you really that confident? Bad choice, Ikuto."

Amu leaped at me and I slipped away. This pattern continued for several minutes, each time the same thing happening. But the grin on her face never disappeared. _I knew it,_I thought. _Even if she has X eggs, Amu is Amu. She wouldn't hurt a fly. _Amu tried to jump at me and I smoothly dodged her.

And then, she disappeared. My eyes widened. _What?_

"Boo."

I whirled around and saw Amu standing there, smiling triumphantly. I tried to get away, but for once in my life, I was too slow. And it couldn't have happened at a worse time. Amu's fist collided with my jaw.

I literally flew back a few feet from the force of her hit before I hit the ground. I rubbed my jaw painfully and looked at Amu. "What the...?" I muttered. She made a humming noise in the back of her throat.

"Like it? That's one of Chess's new moves. Super speed. Really handy, huh? You never even saw me coming. Literally."

I stood up shakily and said, "Well, it's not going to work this time around. Now that I know what to expect, it kinda ruins it." Amu smirked. She _smirked._

"We'll see about that." She disappeared again and I turned around, preparing myself to defend. Like I expected, she appeared in front of me with her fist raised. And she was _smiling. _

_What? _I thought, my mind in turmoil. _Why is she smiling? I've got her right where I want her. So why is she smiling like I did exactly what she wanted me to do?_

That's the last thing I saw before she was once again lost from my sight.

I turned around, expecting her to try and attack my from behind again. But after a second, she still hadn't appeared in front of me. Where was she?!

Pain exploded in my back as Amu punched me from behind, right in the middle of my back.

Once again, I flew a few feet before landing on the ground. Face-first. I coughed up a little bit of blood and grimaced. "I'm disappointed, Ikuto," Amu mocked. "I thought you said it wouldn't work that time."

I spat out the remaining crimson in my mouth. Taking a deep breath, trying to strengthen my resolve, I stood up and said quietly, "Yoru."

Yoru understood my meaning. He stared at me with wide eyes. "But Ikuto-nya, this is-"

"I know!" I exclaimed, my tone sharper than I'd intended. Yoru winced. I sighed. "I know. Just... do it."

Yoru stared at me for a moment before resigning himself and said, "Okay, Ikuto-nya."

My heart thumped hard as I whispered, "My heart: Unlock."

Power flooded through my body and I suddenly felt lighter-so much so that I could jump over buildings if I wanted to. But it felt pointless. Because I wasn't fighting to protect someone I love. I was trying to save myself. Looking over my high collar at Amu, I murmured, "Is this really what you want? To destroy me completely when I'm at my strongest?"

Amu smiled. "Exactly. Now I can show you Chess's Character Transformation." Chess flew in front of Amu's face and growled at me. Inside of my chest, Yoru literally started crying.

"My heart: Unlock!"

Right away, I felt the difference between this transformation and her normal ones. When she transformed before, she emanated an aura of light and happiness. But now... It felt dark and malicious.

"Character Transformation: Lone Wolf!"

Normally, seeing so much of Amu's skin would've affected me. _Greatly. _She wore a white belly shirt with the Amulet Fortune symbol on it. But it wasn't the same. The sign was red and black. A black, leather shrug covered her shoulders and upperarms but cutoff at her elbows. I could just barely see the big, white X on the back of it. She had on dark gray, almost pinstripe shorts that barely reached her upper thighs. Dark crimson high-tops adorned her feet. She still had her brown dog ears and tail.

And there was a tattoo of a black dog paw print on her cheek, marked with a large X. I stared at her and sighed.

I'd try not to hurt her too much.

I put my claws in front of my face and said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Amu?"

She raised her fists on which she wore black, leather, fingerless gloves. She replied venemously, "There's no doubt in my mind."

I sighed and said, "Okay."

Suddenly, Amu disappeared in front of my eyes. I waited until I heard her breathing behind me. Then I easily backflipped over her and grabbed a handful of her hair. Her soft, pink hair that was so silky smooth-

_No, _I scolded myself. _This is _not _Amu. It is _not _her. _Telling myself this, I placed my claws by her neck in a fashion that they weren't touching her skin, but if she were to move too much, she would be cut slightly. It was a virtually inescapable hold. No matter where she moved, she would be hurt in some form. And she knew it. Her scruffy brown dog ears bent backwards and pressed against her skull, showing her terror.

"Don't move," I whispered. Amu was frozen, but not from shock that I'd caught her so quickly-well, maybe that had something to do with it. But that wasn't the main reason. My voice...

It was as hollow and unfeeling as it was when I'd destroyed X-eggs long, long ago. I knew she was scared; she was absolutely terrified.

And I'd forced myself not to care.

"Don't move," I said again in that cold, hard voice. I didn't expect her to, in all honesty. "Amu..." I whispered. I had no idea where I was going with that sentence. But I didn't have to.

Because at that second, she elbowed me in the stomach.

On any normal occasion, I barely would've been in that same place. But this wasn't normal.

Because just the day before, I'd been stabbed in that same exact place.

I loosened my hold on her hair as I struggled for breath and Amu pushed my claws away. She was so frantic to get away from me, she didn't even try to take advantage of my weakened state. Knowing that she could attack me at whatever time she please, I leaped into the nearest tree I could find, albeit painfully.

Amu's ears slowly lifted back up until they were sitting straight again. She laughed lightly. "Wow. You almost had me there." I stared at Amu. She was smiling again. "I'm lucky that guy attacked you yesterday." As if in response to her comment, my stomach began bleeding. Knowing I couldn't take any more physical attacks, I tried a different approach.

"Amu," I panted, clutching my stomach. "It's not me you're mad at."

Amu's face morphed into a mask of rage. _"What?!" _she screamed.

"You aren't angry, okay? Listen to me! You aren't mad at anyone! I upset you by telling you about Tadase because you didn't want to believe he was a bad person! And also... Something happened after you left, didn't it?" Amu went still. "Something bad happened with Tadase."

"No," she whispered, but I could tell she was in denial. "Shut up."

"Tadase did something stupid and you felt alone. That's why your Character Transformation is called Lone Wolf. Then you blamed me because you felt like you had to blame someone besides yourself and you became so focused on hating me that all your Charas became-"

"No!" she screamed. "I told you to _shut up!"_

Suddenly, a darkness surrounded Amu to such an extent that I couldn't see her. It was like she had been absorbed by a black storm cloud. "Amu!" I yelled anxiously. No, terrified would be a better word.

The clouds around her cleared and my eyes widened.

Amu was wearing a dark tank top with yellow diamonds running down the front and a gray pinstripe pencil skirt. Her hair was in a beehive-like style and a blackish-yellow colored diamond with a white X over it adorned it.

But I wasn't worried about that.

I was too caught up on the fact that I didn't feel the aura of a Character Transformation from her. I didn't even detect _Amu. _All I sensed was...

My heart stopped.

This was not Amu.

X-Dia had taken over Amu's body.

**Dun dun DUN! Amu has been taken over by X-Dia?! What?! Who on earth could have expected this?! (Layla: Stop it, you baka. You wrote it. Of course YOU saw it coming. Me: Actually, I really didn't. I didn't even think about that until I'd actually written it out. I read over it and was like, "What the heck?! When did I write that?!" It happens a lot. Layla/Ivory/Lena: -_-' ) But what did you guys think? Good, bad, awesome, terrible? I'll assume bad if no one reviews! (Ivory: No pressure, of course. Me: Of course not. I'm not THAT evil.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys! *hides in depression cloud* (Layla/Ivory/Lena: ... Ivory: Hey, you alright there, Owl? Me: I'm a terrible person. Layla: You finally admit it! *gasps* Me: D': Lena: Layla, you're so mean. What's wrong? Me: Everyone will hate me... Ivory: Why? Me: Because I changed plans RIGHT before they occurred... I'm an awful person. Layla: Oh, give me a break.) *sighs* So... This is the story. (Lena: If you stop being depressed, I'll find a way to make L appear here and you can hug and fangirl over him as much as you want. Me: *gasps* Really? Lena: *nods* And maybe if you play your cards right, you'll be able to get in a little- Me: STOP RIGHT THERE!) No more depression allowed! Onto the story!**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 15**

**Ikuto P.O.V.**

This wasn't happening. There was no way. What used to be Amu stood in front of me. But she was no longer Amu. "Dia," I breathed. I'd known that Dia was strong, but I'd never even thought it was possible for a Shugo Chara to take over it's bearer's body. Amu-no, Dia opened her eyes and the eyes that were normally golden and vibrant were suddenly darkened as if covered with ash.

"Ikuto," Dia called. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. "Amu's radiance is suffering because of you. Just now, you almost scratched it. But I cannot allow you to do that."

I growled, not having the patience for this. "Just give Amu back to me! And get rid of those X's, while you're at it!"

Dia looked at me with an undecipherable emotion in her eyes-almost like watered-down surprise, but not quite-and replied calmly, "I think you're misunderstanding which one of us is stronger, Ikuto."

"Is that so?" I muttered, becoming angrier by the second. "And don't call me Ikuto."

Dia ignored me and placed her hand against her chest. "I can hear your heart," she told me. "'Amu isn't here and it's all my fault.'" Dia glanced at me. "Didn't you just tell her it wasn't your fault?"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. But she just closed her eyes again.

"'I'm attacking the girl I'm in love with, what kind of guy does that?' 'I'm scared I'll go back to the person I was so long ago.' 'Why won't Dia just let go of Amu and take off the X's?'" Dia opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at me. "You honestly think I'm the reason that Chess and I have X's?"

I paused. Chess and Dia?

"When Chess changed, she forced Ran, Miki, and Suu into their eggs. They aren't X'ed. But they won't come out unless Chess gets them out or the X's disappear."

My heart nearly burst out of my chest. "So the only way to say Amu is...?"

"'I'm not strong enough,'" Dia said, once again reading my heart.

"Stop _doing _that!" I yelled.

"I don't even have to touch you to beat you," Dia retorted. "You don't stand a chance."

Rage built up in my chest and bubbled over. I leaped toward Dia and screamed, "I'll show you who's stronger!" Pulling my claws back as if to punch her, I ground my teeth together.

And suddenly, Dia was gone.

Instead, I was flying towards Amu, who had fallen to her knees, eyes wide with fright.

She was scared.

Of me.

Thinking fast, I forced all of my weight forward to throw myself into a front flip. My claws just barely missed her head. I landed lightly on my feet, letting loose a list of colorful profanities. "Dia!" I growled furiously.

"Ikuto." I turned and saw that it was Dia on the ground, not Amu. "Do you see now why I'm stronger? In a physical fight, you would most likely beat me. But that's not the case. At any time, I could let Amu take over again, and you wouldn't dare attack her. That alone is my best and most effective defense. And to attack you, I can plant that little seed of doubt in your mind. That in and of itself is one of the best attacks that can be used against anyone. That's what got Amu into this situation in the first place; you made her doubt herself about Tadase, and she went to meet him. And look where we are. If I wasn't using Amu's body and I didn't listen to your heart, you would almost definitely win. But I am. You don't stand a chance."

I didn't answer. Dia put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes. "'Saving Amu is...'"

Unbelievable pain exploded in my chest, causing me to fall to my knees, clutching my shirt. I screamed loudly, almost crying from the powerful pounding in my chest. With wide, surprised eyes, Dia finished her sentence.

"'... impossible.'"

* * *

My screams reverberated around the large, grassy park as I writhed on the ground like a fish out of water. Pain was the only thing I could think about. _So much pain. _

Once again, the word drifted to the forefront of my mind. _Impossible, impossible, impossible._

That's when realization struck. Was Yoru being X'ed? But why did it hurt so much? All of the other people whose hearts' eggs were X'ed didn't appear to be in pain. But... None of them were in Character Transformation. _Character Transformation... When a bearer uses 120 percent of his or her Guardian Character's power... 120 percent... That's more than enough to influence my own body. Is it possible that...?_

_Am I being X'ed as well as Yoru?_

My heart panged again and I screamed in pure agony. I clutched at my chest, arching my back. "You know what's happening, don't you, Ikuto?" Dia said emotionlessly. "Both you and Yoru are being X'ed. It hurts, doesn't it? Yes, it does. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." My only response was another scream, getting hoarser as time went on and my howls continued.

"Feel it, Ikuto," Dia said, uncharacteristically malicious. "Feel the pain that you caused Amu."

"Dia," a new voice said. She turned to look at the voice's owner.

"Well, Nagi, you're the last person I expected to see here."

Nagi smiled and replied, "I certainly didn't expect to see you X'ed. But I suppose I'll just have to roll with the punches."

"You can't beat me," Dia said, not beating around the bush.

Nagi shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But I've got to try." He cocked his head to the side. "If you don't mind, I'd like to try a new attack with you."

Dia smiled faintly. "Of course. But I hope for your sake you can stop it once you've attacked. This is Amu's body; hurt me and you hurt her."

Nagi grinned. "Oh, I'll be fine." He placed his hand over his heart and said, "I can read into your heart."

Dia flat-out laughed. "Do you really think you can hurt me with a fake mimicry of my own attack?"

Nagi continued as if Dia hadn't spoken. "'He hurt Amu.' 'He has to suffer.' 'Amu is in danger.' 'It's all his fault.' 'Amu.' 'Amu.' 'Amu.'" Dia's eyes were wide. She didn't expect him to actually be able to do it. He _had_ to be guessing. But was her face really that easy to read?

"'Amu.' 'Amu.' 'Amu.'" He opened his eyes and smiled. "'I'm sorry, Amu.'"

As soon as those words escaped from Nagi's lips, I fell unconscious from the pain.

**Dia P.O.V.**

"'I'm sorry, Amu.'"

My composure cracked. "Stop it!" I screamed. "I'm not sorry! I have nothing to be sorry for! What do _you _know?! I'm saving Amu!" I ran over to Nagi, drawing my fist back to punch him.

He jumped high into the air and landed behind me. I didn't even have time to turn around before he'd pinned me to the ground. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't escape.

"Amu!" Nagi called. "Amu, I know you can hear me! Wake up! Dia isn't any stronger than you are, she's your radiance! I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, you can depend on your friends! Me, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi-all of us are here for you when you need help! So _wake up!"_

**Amu P.O.V.**

_I floated in the blackness surrounding me. Nagi's words were echoing in my head. "I don't know what happened, but whatever it is, you can depend on your friends! Me, Rima, Kukai, Utau, Yaya, Kairi-all of us are here for you when you need help! So _wake up!"

_When he'd said my friends, he didn't include Tadase. I smiled weakly. He knew. Of course he knew. And he didn't care. He came to help me anyways. And the way he was talking, it sounded like..._

_He didn't blame me._

_My eyes opened wide and my heavy limbs became lighter. He was right. It wasn't Ikuto's fault that I'd ended up in this situation. It was my own, in some ways. Yes, I had cheated in the first place and I'd been hypocritical of Tadase cheating on me, though I think my attitude toward that was justified. But Tadase was also to blame. I'd had every intention of breaking up with him. But he couldn't accept that I didn't tell him every single little thing that happened in my life, so he took it upon himself to become a stalker. I will admit, I should've waited until I'd broken up with Tadase before I started dating Ikuto. But what on earth did Tadase think he was doing when he went insane?_

_My eyes brightened and I began trying to wriggle my way out of Dia's chokehold. The darkness around me began to evaporate and it became lighter._

And suddenly, I found myself underneath Nagi. Dia was on the ground in front of me with her eyes spinning. Nagi leaped off of me and exclaimed, "Amu-chan!"

"Nagi!" I cried. I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you so much."

Dia recuperated from her dizzy state. "Amu-chan?" she said in a daze. I smiled down at her.

"Dia, you didn't have to try to take over my body to prevent my radiance from being scratched. I know you were only looking out for me, but maybe next time you could do it a little less... _forcefully._"

Dia smiled. "So you're okay now." Slowly but surely, a bright light engulfed Dia before disappearing as suddenly as it came.

The X was gone.

Dia was back.

"Dia!" I exclaimed. I hugged her to my chest. "You're back!"

"Amu-chan," she replied quietly, hugging me back as best she could with her tiny arms.

We were happily hugging each other when someone shouted, "Amu!"

My eyes widened and I smiled. "Chess, you're back!" She looked a little worse for wear than she had before any of this had happened-an obvious dizziness in her eyes, probably from when Dia had taken over my body from Lone Wolf-but I couldn't have been any happier to see her if she'd been completely healed. I hugged her as well. All of my Charas escaped from their eggs and joined in on the group hug. Nagi simply smiled.

Then a deep voice murmured, "Impossible."

**Oh, no! Who could this deep voice belong to? And why is the owner saying "impossible"? Could it possibly be-? (Layla: Stop talking. Me: ... Lena: *throws person at Owl* There. I keep my promises. Me: *looks at person* *gasps* *hugs person unbelievably tightly* L! L: Why is there a strange girl hugging me? *puts thumbnail in mouth* Very strange... Is there something wrong with her? Layla: No, just an unhealthy obssession. Me: Hee hee. LLLLLLLLLLL... Lena: Like I said, play your cards right and you can- Me: Don't spoil my time with L with comments like that! *hugs L again* LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL... Mine. L: This girl is very interesting... Are you sure there is nothing wrong with her? Ivory: Yeah, we're sure. Lena: Since Owl isn't going to say it, review, follow, favorite... Love them all. Me: Hee hee... I love you, LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL... L: Do you have any candy? Pocky, perhaps?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, but my teachers decided to dump a BOATLOAD of work on me... I'm gonna try and finish this within the next week because this time of the school year is crunch time where all of your teachers decide to teach five lessons a class. This story will be coming to an end soon... D: Onto the story! Enjoy! Oh, and you'll notice a lot of attack names are based off of Alice in Wonderland... I don't own Alice in Wonderland, I'm just an uncreative name person who needed to borrow stuff. :)**

**Shugo Chara: Ikuto Returns**

**Chapter 16**

**Amu P.O.V.**

I swore my heart stopped beating in my chest. It couldn't be. There's no way. It's... "Impossible," the deep voice rumbled again.

I slowly turned my head, having to make sure that I wasn't imagining things. My gaze was met with a pair of sapphire eyes. The eyes I loved so much. But they were cold, dull, lifeless. Exactly like they were all those years ago...

When Ikuto had been Death Rebel.

Ikuto was lying lazily on his back with his head leaned back so he could see Nagi and I. His face was slack. He was still in his Character Transformation and I breifly relaxed. If he was still in his Transformation, it couldn't be anything to terrible, right? But then I looked closer.

Something was wrong, and it wasn't just his glassy eyes. Wasn't his Character Transformation blue? Right now, it looked black. And his cat ears too. Speaking of which, why did they look so messy? They normally appeared pristine. And was that a _tail piercing _I saw? Slowly and uncharacteristically clumsily, Ikuto stood up. His back was curved, like he was slouching. Something I'd never seen Ikuto do.

That's when I saw it.

There was no cross on his chest. No, there was a large, white X in its place.

A black spiked collar was wrapped around the high collar of his belly shirt. A silver chain hung from it, swinging in the wind. His now-black tail swished through the air. "Ikuto...?" I whispered.

"Impossible," he murmured. He took a stumbling step forward. "Impossible. Impossible. Impossible. _Impossible!_"

He leaped at me with his claw drawn back. I ducked and just barely dodged the shining blades. I could see the reflection of my shocked face in them. I saw a tear gently run down my cheek.

I fell backwards on my butt, unable to regain my footing after I dodged. Ikuto, however, had no problems. Immediately after his feet touched the ground, he was running back towards me.

"Blaze Shoot!"

Ikuto flicked his eyes over toward Nagi just in time to see a blue ball of energy flying at him. Only his catlike reflexes saved him from getting hit in the face. The force of the ball was able to push him back and knock him into a thick tree trunk. Except for an uncomfortable groan, he showed no signal of being hurt.

_"But Amu, it _hurts_ me to stand in here. Can't I just stay in your room outside of your closet?" To further his point, he tried to readjust himself but a soft groan escaped his mouth._

My eyes widened and I mentally slapped myself. _Stop it! Don't think about that right now! It's not the time for this reminiscing! _Nagi stepped in front of me in his Beat Jumper Transformation. I looked up at him. "Nagi?"

He briefly smiled down at me. "I'm not just going to sit by and watch as this guy tries to kill you." _This guy, _I noted. _Not Ikuto. This guy. _But no matter how much I told myself that, I could believe it.

So instead of graciously accepting the help Nagi was offering, I stood up next to him and said, "No, Nagi. Leave this to me. I don't want you to help me right now."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Ikuto jumped towards us.

"Ran!" I exclaimed. Pink lights flashed briefly and suddenly, I looked like a pink cheerleader. I threw my hands in front of me and two batons appeared in them. I formed an X with them and blocked Ikuto's attack right before it touched my neck. I shoved him back.

"Amu, why?" Nagi asked. I could see in his eyes that it was killing him that I wouldn't let him help.

Without moving my eyes from Ikuto who was already charging toward me again, I said, "If this was Rima, would you want me to help you?" I jumped backwards and landed softly on a tree branch. The expression on his face told me all I needed to know about his answer. "I thought so. Do me this favor: _Back off._"

Ikuto launched himself toward me. "Spiral Heart Special!" I yelled, swinging my two batons. Without so much as blinking, Ikuto disbanded my attack with his claws. I once again put the batons in an X formation to block.

Ikuto's steel claws cut both batons cleanly into three pieces. My eyes widened. Ikuto stared at me blankly.

Fear pooled in my stomach.

I was afraid of Ikuto.

"Heart Speeders!" I cried. I flew into the air and levitated above the park. _What can I do? _I thought. _Ikuto won't sit still long enough for me to use Open Heart. I haven't landed a blow on him yet. All I've managed is a few blocks. How can I get Ikuto back to normal?_

_"Impossible."_

I whirled around and found myself staring into pools of dark blue. Frozen dark blue. I scrambled to make my pom poms appear, but I wasn't fast enough. Ikuto kicked my stomach and sent my flying back to the earth.

I screamed like a banshee. _I'm gonna die, _I thought. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm _so _gonna d-_

I felt a million sharp pokes in my back and I cried out in pain. But it didn't hurt as much as it would've if I'd hit the ground. I sighed in relief when I realized I'd been lucky enough to fall onto the leaves of a tree. I could feel blood running from the spots where I'd hit sticks, but aside from that, I was fine.

Ikuto dove from the sky, pointing his metal claws at me.

I leaped from my position in the tree and fell back to the ground. Looking up at the tree, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Ikuto, X'ed or not. Running facefirst into a tree at that speed _had _to hurt.

Ikuto fell from the tree and hit the ground. He had fallen on his back and I could see blood dripping from a cut on his forehead and others on his arms. His stomach had also resumed leaking red liquid. "Impossible," he persisted. He didn't move. "Impossible."

_What's impossible, Ikuto? _I thought.

"Impossible. It's impossible. Saving Amu is impossible."

The entire world froze around me. "Saving... me?" It dawned on me then. X-_Dia! She took over my body and told Ikuto that he couldn't save me and he... snapped._

"Ikuto!" I screamed. "It's Amu! I'm right here! I don't need to be saved anymore! I'm right here! I'm back! Do you hear me, Ikuto?!"

Ikuto's breath became heavy and frenetic, like his body was straining itself for some reason. "Impossible! Saving Amu is _impossible!_" Ikuto flipped over so he was on his hands and knees and bolted toward me. His face was still slack and stony, but his glassy eyes were frantic.

"Miki!" I yelled.

"Okay, Amu-chan!"

"Amulet Spade!" I'd barely finished my tomboyish transformation when I said, "Prism Music!" My hopes had been that the soft music would calm him down like it did with many X-eggs. But that hope was promptly crushed when Ikuto slashed right through the music notes. The treble clef wand disappeared and was replaced with a giant paintbrush. "Colorful Canvas!" Ikuto merely jumped over the wall of rainbow paint. He once again tried to scratch me with his claws. Running out of options, I fended him off with the paintbrush and screamed, "Suu!"

"Okay, Amu-chan!"

"Amulet Clover!" I grabbed a whisk out of thin air and said calmly-well, as calm as one could be in the current situation-, "Remake Honey!" Like he'd done with the paint, Ikuto leaped over the mountain of honey.

"Amu!"

I turned to the small voice, eyes wide. Was that...? "Chess?"

My pink-and-purple cat Chara smirked at me and said, "C'mon-nya, let's get those two numbskulls back! I wanna eat some catnip with Yoru-nya!"

I smiled and said, "My heart: Unlock."

As soon as Chess became one with my heart, I felt unbelievably graceful and beautiful. I recalled the time when I'd Chara Changed with Yoru-against my own will-and realized that it was the same feeling. I'd thought that if Yoru was my Chara, I'd be as confident as Ikuto, too. This settled it. My ego was about to go through the roof. My body became light as a feather, as ifI was Amulet Heart. I smiled when the transformation finished.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Chesire!"

I looked down at myself, absorbing the appearence of my new transformation. It was remarkably similar to something that I might wear on an everyday basis. I had a black beanie on my head and my pink-and-purple cat ears poked out of the top. I had on an off-the-shoulder white top on. It had a picture of heart that was splattered with pink and purple as if someone had thrown paint at it. I wore a black vest over the shirt that matched my black shorts that went no lower than my upper thigh. I had on striped pink-and-purple thigh-high socks on and black Converse. A pink-and-purple cat tail protruded from the end of my spine.

I felt _hot._

I stared down at myself in amazement. It looked so... Ordinary. Most of the Character Transformations I'd seen had been outrageous to the point where the only place they would fit in would be at a cosplay event. But this... It looked like something I'd just pulled out of my closet. "Let's go, Amu-nya!" Chess screamed inside my chest. "I'm still waiting on that catnip!"

Ikuto charged toward me.

I threw my hand in front of me and screamed, "Wonderland Trap!"

Strings of magenta light exploded from my fingertips and crossed over each other, forming a net. Ikuto, not expecting this, couldn't counterattack and got stuck under the net. He struggled to get out, but it seemed that it only got tighter the more he struggled. I walked closer to him calmly and he froze. His eyes followed my every move. When I stood over him, I stopped, leaned over-

And flicked his forehead.

"Stupid cat," I said while smiling. "How long is it going to take you to realize that I'm right here?"

Recognition appeared briefly in his eyes. "Amu...?" As soon as my name escaped his lips, he yelped as if in extreme pain.

"Negative Heart: Lock on!" I placed my index finger against the X on his chest. "Open Heart!" A shining light engulfed Ikuto and I had to cover my eyes to block it. The light began to fade and there stood Ikuto in his Black Lynx Character Transformation, safe and sound.

"Ikuto!" I threw my arms around him and tears streamed down my face. My Character Transformation came undone as did Ikuto's. The Charas all group-hugged each other. "Ikuto, your back."

It took him a moment, but he put one arm around my waist and one hand in my hair, pulling my head to his chest. "Yeah. I'm back. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!" Nagi ran toward us.

I released Ikuto and exclaimed, "Nagi!" embracing him.

"Amu!"

"Amu-chan!"

"Joker!"

"Amu-chi!"

"Hinamori!"

A variety of names were hurled my way and I turned to see the Guardians running toward us. I was filled with unexplicable joy. It was a joy you got when you thought you'd never see someone again, and then did. But it slipped away quickly.

Tadase was leading the pack.

"Amu-chan, what happened?" Tadase asked. He had the _nerve _to ask me that!

I strolled over to Ikuto and stood with my back to him. He hugged me from behind. The Guardians widened their eyes. Nagi looked unaffected. Tadase's previously worried face turned into a hard glare. Utau smirked. "Well, you see, after you decided to pull that little stunt with that girl-Yuki, I believe her name was-my eggs were X'ed. _All _of them."

After the initial shock my statement caused, everyone hurled questions at Tadase. "What's she talking about?" "Who's Yuki?" "You X'ed Amu's eggs?" Tadase was blushing and it appeared he was breaking into a sweat. His eyes flicked from one person to the next, never stayed on one person for more than a second.

I cleared my throat. The questions stopped and everyone turned to look at me. Tadase was deathly pale. "Anyways, I was trying to kill Ikuto due to the X's-speaking of which, I need to introduce you all to Chess. So, X-Dia took over my body and said something that made Yoru become X'ed. The problem is that Ikuto was Character Transformed when Yoru became X'ed, so Ikuto himself became X'ed. Finally, my Charas became un-X'ed and I Character Transformed with Chess, saving Ikuto."

Everyone looked at Ikuto and my position. I smiled. "Ikuto and I are a couple now. By the way, I don't think we ever officially broke up, Tadase." I smiled. "Let me do the honors. Tadase Hotori, you and I are _so _over. 'Kay?"

Tadase couldn't talk. He was too shocked. The Guardians charged me and hugged me. Ikuto could barely keep his hold on me, but he managed to do it. I could tell he wouldn't be letting me go any time soon.

"Wait." Everyone look at Utau who hadn't moved from her spot since she arrived. "Tadase," she said warningly. "What did you do to Amu?" Tadase glanced at Utau then the Guardians who were giving him a suspicious glare.

He cracked.

"It's all Amu's fault!" he screamed. "She was acting all weird, and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I hired someone to break into her house and guess who she was hiding in her room? Ikuto Tsukiyomi! She was cheating on me with him! That... That black cat!"

Utau was trembling with rage. "So... This is all _your _fault!" she screamed, glaring at Tadase. "You went stalker-crazy on Amu and then you X'ed her eggs!" She stormed over to him and punched his jaw. He collapsed.

"_My fault?!"_ he yelled. "This is _her _fault! She _cheated _on _me!"_

Nagi stared at Tadase. "And look what it did to her. She started fighting the man she loves after being crushed by the man she thought she loved. Do you really think she was just going to keep cheating?" Tadase didn't answer. "No. I can understand if you would break up with her, but Amu's not so weak as to get her eggs X'ed by that. What did you do?"

Tadase screamed, "I cheated in front of her, okay?! I brought a girl named Yuki who I met in the grocery store and I told her off!"

"Get out." Everyone turned and stared. Yaya? "Go away or I'll hit you with my Dear Baby!"

Tadase ran out of the park. I doubt it was because of Yaya's threat, but just the same.

"And you too..." I winced. Oh, no. Utau. "It's about time you two got together! And why didn't you tell your sister you came back in town?! What kind of a brother does that?!"

We all stayed in the park for a little while before everyone left. The only two left were me and Ikuto. We sat on the ground, me sitting in Ikuto's lap with my back to him. His chin was on my shoulder and my head was leaned back against his. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist.

"Ikuto?" I asked. "Where have you been all this time?"

He buried his face in my neck. "Here, there, everywhere. Once I went to America. Did you know the people who live there aren't actually all fat?"

I smiled. "No way. What's your favorite place that you've been?"

He smirked into my neck. "Right here, right now, with you laying in my arms."

I smiled. "That one's my favorite, too." We sat in silence. "Hey, Ikuto."

"Hmm?" he hummed, taking in my scent like the cat he was.

"Do you love me?"

He froze in shock and pulled his face away from my neck. "What?"

I blushed deeply and looked at the ground. "Well, you act like you do, and whenever you hold me or kiss me it feels like you do, but you've never actually _said _it before..." I shook my head rapidly. "Just forget I said anything, it doesn't really matt-"

"Amu."

I turned my head to look at Ikuto. His smoky blue eyes were looking right back, and for the first time, I could read what they were telling me.

"Amu, I love you."

My mouth gaped. Taking advantage of my shocked state, Ikuto grabbed me by the hips and turned me in his lap so we were face-to-face, so close we were sharing breath. "I'll say it as many times as you want. I love you, Amu."

Ikuto placed his hand at the back of my neck and adjusted my head to grant him easy access before leaning over and connecting our lips. It was soft and sweet. I showed just how much he loved me, not that the other ones didn't. My heart raced even at the simple kiss. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine. "Do you love me?"

Unable to speak, I nodded. He smiled. "Good. It would be awful if I got all soft like that towards someone who doesn't feel the same way about me."

I smiled. "Yeah."

With those words on our minds and each other on our lips, we wasted the night away, just enjoying being together.

**The End. :)**

**And that's it! Yes, yes, the ending is very, very veryvery fluffy. But that's it. I hope you guys liked the story! Thank you for reviewing and reading and whatever you did! :) (Me/Layla/Ivory/Lena: Thank you, everyone! We love you!) XD**


End file.
